


Good Business

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a ruthless mobster. He’s also referred to as Big Buck due to his towering strong frame as well as his round stomach. You’re the owner of a small diner, a place that Big Buck decides to visit.Chapters with "***" indicates smut.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067906
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky Barnes is a ruthless mobster. He’s also referred to as Big Buck due to his towering strong frame as well as his round stomach. He’s one of the most feared mobsters in New York…and he’s stepped inside of your diner. 

“Holy shit,” your friend, employee, and manager of your diner, Sharon, gasped when she saw three men walk through the door. 

She rushes over to you on the other side of the diner, where you’re handing out a family’s order, “Y/N, we have a problem!” she hisses.

You mumble through your smile, “Not now, Share!”

“Big Buck is here!” she hisses frighteningly and you freeze. You shoot a smile to the family and excuse yourself.

“Sharon, here will take over for a bit, while I go take care of something. Excuse me,” you give a polite nod and turn around, eyes roaming the floor until they land on him. 

There Big Buck is, sitting at one of your tables, two of his henchmen standing behind him, while a small, frightened looking lawyer type sits across from him. This just won’t do. If shit goes down, you’ll lose business and you can’t have that! Love Bites Diner was your baby and you weren’t going to let anything happen to it!

You let out a deep breath and marched over to Big Buck’s table, not trying to appear frightened, even though you are, “’Scuse me, but I’m gonna have to ask you to leave,” you say firmly as you stare into Big Buck’s enchanting blue eyes.

He chuckles, “I’m sorry, come again?”

“I don’t want any of your dangerous mob stuff connected to my place! You can plan to kill or kidnap whoever you want at any other place but mine!” 

He chuckles again, “I assure you, sweetcheeks, there won’t be any killing or kidnapping right now, but I’ll appease your wishes.” he stands up and his face hardens when he stares at the frightened lawyer man across him, “C’mon, Sitwell.” the man scampers up and follows Big Buck towards the door. 

Big Buck looks over his shoulder and he shoots you a wink, “Have a nice day, sweetcheeks,” and he’s out.

You let out a big breath of relief, “Cool. Crisis averted.”

Sharon then races up to you looking in awe, “Oh my God, you really just kicked Big Buck out of here! How are you not dead?!”

You shrugged, equally surprised, “I don’t know! But my heart is racing, Share. I was so sure I was gonna die.”

“Well it’s a good thing you didn’t. That meant I’d have to find another place to work and I love it here!”

You snorted, “Thanks, Share.” you then moved to the kitchen to get yourself a glass of water to calm your nerves. Hopefully that’ll be the last time you ever encounter Big Buck.

____________________________

The next day you were incredibly wrong. 

Around 5pm, after the lunch rush, walks Big Buck, but all by himself. You turn to him ready to scold him, but he holds his hands up in surrender, “Just here to eat, sweet cheeks.”

You hesitate, but seeing as it’s just him, he shouldn’t be as dangerous right? Since he doesn’t have any of his lackeys with him? “Fine. No funny business or I won’t hesitate to kick your ass, Big Buck.”

He grins at the sound of his name, “I got no doubt about that,” he peers at your nametag, “Y/N.” he takes a seat at the stool counter.

You sigh as you pull out your notepad, “So what’ll it be?” 

He hums as he looks over the menu in his hands, “I’ll have a double bacon with fries and a chocolate milkshake. And maybe later I can get a taste of your cream pie,” you open your mouth to scold him but then he finishes, “Your Boston cream pie, sweetcheeks,” and he gives you a wink. He did that on purpose, that fucker. 

You roll your eyes and write his order down, “It’ll come out soon,” you mumble and walk away to put his order in. He watches as your hips sway with every step. Not only were you soft on the eyes, you had quite the firey personality, two traits that seemed to draw Bucky towards you.


	2. Chapter 2

Over his meal, Bucky watches you behind the counter when he can. He watches how you’re overall sweet to each customer. You smile and laugh with them and he’s wishing you could be that way with him. But he understands your hostility towards him. He’s one of the most feared men in New York. How can you not be weary around him?

“You finished?” 

Bucky looks up to see you staring down at him expectantly. Your eyes glancing to his now empty plate and back to his eyes. He clears his throat, “Yeah.” 

You take the plate and any trash around him, “I’ll bring out your dessert now.” You feel his eyes on you as you walk over to the display case, cutting him a slice of the Boston cream pie and setting it on a plate. You walk back to him and place it before him, “There you go.”

He politely smiles up at you, “Thanks, sweetcheeks.” he breaks off a large piece with his fork and shovels it into his mouth. With mouth full of pie, he asks, “So how long have you had this place?”

You roll your eyes at his poor table manners, “Five years now. I always dreamt of having my own cute little diner. So I double majored in business and culinary to get where I am now.”

Bucky swallows and points to the pie, “You bake these yourself?”

You nod, “All the desserts, yeah.”

“Well, sweetcheeks, your cream pie tastes amazing,” he says with a wink. 

Again, you roll your eyes, “You’re not as charming as you think, Big Buck.”

He gives a shrug, “You’re a tough cookie.”

“I may be tough, but I’m no cookie, Big Buck.”

He grins up at you, taking some last few sips of his milkshake, “Don’t I know it, sweetcheeks.”

After he finished up his pie and shake, Big Bucky paid and he left with promising words of coming again soon. You didn’t doubt him. 

While you began to wipe down the counter, Sharon came up to you, “Holy shit. I honestly thought he was here to kill you for yesterday. Turns out he just wanted to eat.”

You give a shrug, “No one can resist my food, Share.”

“Seems so, especially if it’s your pie,” she nudges you with her hip at her innuendo and continued to pick up her ready orders. 

____________________________

Bucky entered his home, letting out a groan as he rubbed his belly in satisfaction, “That really hit the spot,” he stated as Steve approached him.

“Enjoy lunch?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Did you talk to the diner chick?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Did you ask for her number?”

“Hell no.”

“Why not?” 

Bucky scoffed, “Steve, she don’t want nothin’ to do with me. She knows who I am and what I do. She’ll never fall for the likes of me.”

“But you’re still gonna go to her diner,” Steve stated with a smirk and Bucky caught it. It wasn’t a question, but a statement of fact. 

“Well…yeah. The food’s good and her pie, Stevie, her cream pie was delicious!”

Steve snickered, “You tasted her cream pie, huh?” 

That received a thump on the head, “Hey! None of that! But yes, I ate her literal cream pie and it was fucking delicious. Like my ma used to make.”

“You’re shitting me,” Steve scoffed.

Bucky shook his head, a big grin on his face, “Nope. Not shittin’ ya at all. One of the best pies I’ve ever tasted after ma’s. And you know that’s the highest compliment I could give to someone.”

Steve whistled, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “Hmmm…beautiful gal who’s a businesswoman and makes amazing pies. Maybe I should I ask her out myself.”

He immediately received a shove, “You wouldn’t dare! Besides, I saw you makin’ eyes at the blonde waitress there. Stick with her!”

“Whatever you say, Buck.”

Bucky opens his mouth to give a retort, but in rushes Sam, panting and his knuckles bleeding, “Sitwell’s spilling everything now.”

Bucky clapped his hands, “Yes! This day keeps gettin’ better and better, Stevie, boy!” and he follows Sam to the basement with Steve following closely behind.

____________________________

Two hours. Just two hours to go and you could close up shop. Not to say that you loved owning and working the diner. It was your baby, of course, but it can be exhausting sometimes. So in just two hours, you can close up and go home. 

“Hey, sweetcheeks!” oh what the hell?

You turn towards the door looking annoyed, “When you said that I’d see you soon, I figured you meant tomorrow or maybe next week or something. Not,” you look at your watch, “Less than twelve hours later.”

Bucky walks over to you and pinches your cheek, “You’re cute when you’re sassy, you know that?”

You slap his hands away, “Touch me again and I won’t hesitate to cut your hands off.” 

A blonde man accompanying Bucky, who you realized was the same man from yesterday, snickered, “You really are the fiesty one.”

“Yeah, no shit. What do you guys want now?”

The blonde spoke up, “Buck here told me he tried your Boston cream pie. Said it was almost as good as his mom’s. Figured I’d try it myself.”

“That so?” you cock a brow at Big Buck.

He shrugs, “It’s true. Haven’t tried a pie that tastes as creamy and delicious as my ma’s, well, until I tried yours, sweetcheeks,” he gives you a wink and you sigh. 

“Yeah. Okay, whatever,” you look over your shoulder and holler, “Sharon! Can you c’mere please?”

Sharon steps out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron, “Yeah?” she cautiously eyes Big Buck and the blonde.

“I got some stuff to finish up so can you serve Big Buck and his friend-”

“Steve.”

“Huh?” you look at him and you see he’s suddenly blushing.

“M-My name is Steve.”

“…yeah..okay. Anyway, can you serve Big Buck and Steve while I finish up what I gotta do?”

Sharon nods, her fingers nervously fiddling with her apron around her waist, “Yeah. Sure. You got it, Y/N.”

“Thanks,” you mumble as you give her a reassuring pat, a silent good luck. You walk behind the counter and to the cash register, opening it up and beginning to count your earnings. You hear someone clear their throat and you look up to see Big Buck standing there, “What now?”

He chuckles as he sits onto a nearby stool, “Long day, sweetcheeks?”

“Yes, and I have a name, you know.”

“That I do know, but sweetcheeks fits you well.”

“’Cause of my sweet ass,” you scoff out.

He shakes his head, “Nah. ‘Cause of that adorable face of yours,” he pokes at your cheek and you swat his hand away, “But yeah, your ass is lookin’ sweet too.”

“Whatever. Why’re you here anyway? Shouldn’t you be with your-I don’t even know who he is-your friend? Your minion?”

“He’s my best friend and right hand, but to answer your question, I came here for him, yeah, but not what you think.”

“Oh?” you ask somewhat intrigued but you didn’t want him to know that, so it came out disinterested and plain.

“Think he’s a bit soft on your waitress there. The blonde-”

“Sharon-”

“Yeah, Sharon. Saw him ogling at her when we were here yesterday. Thought I’d give him the opportunity to meet her himself.”

“That’s sweet of you,” you mumbled softly, eyes still focused on counting the money.

You hear Bucky chuckle, “Yeah. Steve and I grew up together. He’s my brother. That punk was a small, skinny, sickly kid. Was always in and out of bed, but he loved to pick fights. Whenever there was a kid messing on someone else, Steve always had to step in, even though he knew he’d lose. Course, he’s my best friend, so I had to jump in and help him. Do you know how many times I’ve gotten in trouble ‘cause of that punk? Way too many!” he lets out a laugh and you find yourself laughing with him. 

Both of you then stop when you realize what you’re doing. You pull in your lips and go back to counting, “That’s-uh-I think that’s sweet of you to have done. Even though you knew you’d end up getting just as hurt and in trouble.”

“Someone had to look after him. His mom, bless her soul, fought tooth and nail for him. Ended up working herself too hard and she got sick. Steve was orphaned when he was ten. My parents adopted him after.”

“So when you say he’s your brother-”

“I mean it in every sense of the way. I’d do anything for him, even drag him to a diner where I know I’m not welcome,” he says softly, looking down at his twiddling thumbs. 

There’s a silent pause between you. His words struck a chord in you. You always had this philosophy of treating everyone with respect no matter who they are or what they look like. Yet here you are being a hypocrite.

You sigh, setting the money back into the register and looking up at Big Buck, “Why did you come back today? This morning and now? I mean, I’m sure you didn’t have to escort Steve back here just so he could talk to Sharon.”

He scoffed, “Trust me, sweetcheeks, I had to,” he licked his lips and scoot closer to you in his seat, “And to answer your question, I did mean it when I said I wanted to eat..but I also wanted to see you again. You got this fire in ya and it’s so-I don’t know-refreshing? People see me and they cower in fear, and yeah, that’s on me. But you? You walked right up to me and kicked me outta here. It was amusing, ‘cause you got guts, kid, but it was also admirable.

“I get it. This is your place of business and you didn’t want my shit to fuck it all up. That’s understandable.”

“And yet you still come by.”

“I don’t plan on bringing of my dirty shit here, Y/N. I promise you that,” he reaches across the counter and gently places his hand on top of yours, “I just wanted to try your food and maybe get to know you a bit more. No one has ever stood up to me like you did and it was fucking awesome to see you do that.”

Bucky’s words have you frozen. Not only did he sound genuine, but the fact that he actually said your name caught you off guard. 

“You’re not lookin’ to fuck and dump me right? Like, there’s no game you’re playing right now?”

He shakes his head, “No games. Promise. I just-I don’t know-I think you’d be a good friend is all. Don’t gotta be anything like sleeping with each other and shit. Although, I wouldn’t oppose it,” he says with a chuckle, “But just friends is fine.” he senses your hesitance and lets out a sigh, pulling his hand back, “But I understand if you don’t wanna. I got a lot of bad shit connected to me and I know you don’t wanna get connected to all that.” he pats the counter and gets up with a grunt. He begins to walk away but stops when you call for him.

“I-I guess we could be friends?”

He nods gratefully, “Great, Friends. And call me Bucky. All my friends do.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky leaned back against the counter where he usually sits, watching you flit about the diner. It brought a fond smile to his face as you spoke with your patrons, smiling and laughing with them. You made sure that everyone who came into your diner was well taken care of, well, except for him when he first entered your establishment. But he understood. His reputation made him out to be a heartless monster, and while he thrived on that fear, when it came to you, he hated it.

There was something about you that pulled Bucky in. He was drawn to you, he felt like he needed you in his life, whether it was a friend or lover, he didn’t care. He’s come to appreciate and respect you, a firey diner owner who doesn’t take shit from anyone.

“Refill?” You ask, pulling Bucky out of his thoughts.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Sure.” He hands you his empty milkshake glass and you head into the kitchen. He spins on the stool, facing the counter again, staring down at his empty plate. There’s been something on his mind lately and he wants to talk about it with you, but he’s scared.

You set the strawberry milkshake in front of him and note his concentrated expression, “You alright?”

“Do you wanna see a movie with me?” Bucky asks lowly, eyes still looking down.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” You didn’t mind seeing a movie with him. Whatever being above knew you needed to get out more, but you were apprehensive.

Sure, you and Big Buck, well, Bucky, as you’ve started to call him, were friends, but there comes a lot of danger with being associated to one of the most feared mobsters in New York.

Bucky shrugs, “Every month, I rent out a theater in Brooklyn and invite friends and family of my…organization. We watch whatever family friendly movie is out, eat, laugh, spend time together. Be a family, ya know?”

Your brows furrow in confusion, “I’m not part of your organization though.”

“Yeah,” he looks up at you, enchanting blue eyes capturing yours, “But you’re my friend.” He sighs and runs a hand over his buzzcut, “But I get it if you don’t want to. Me and my guys, we won’t hurt you or anyone there. It’s just-everyone needs a break sometimes, ya know? And it seems like you’re always working and I just thought you’d like to-“

“What movie is it?” You cock your head to the side curiously.

Bucky bites his lip to prevent him from smiling so wide, “Toy Story 4. You seen it yet?”

You shake your head, “Haven’t gone to the movies in a long time.”

“Now’s a perfect time. So will you?”

“Depends on what day and time.”

Bucky felt giddy now, a huge smile on his face, “Friday night, next week. Six o’clock.”

“I’ll see if I can leave early.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’s!”

You snorted, “You can take it as a maybe, Bucky.”

“Good enough!”

_____________________________

“You invited her to movie night?” Steve asked in surprise as Bucky continued to read through some papers.

“It’s open to friends and family, so yes, I invited her.” he mumbled, eyes grazing over the words before him, but not processing what they mean, “Friends invite other friends places, Steve. It’s not unusual.”

“Yeah, but when one of the friends is the head of a mob and the other is a diner owner, it’s kind of unusual. Anyone who’s related or known to us in welcome, but Y/N? Buck, you’ve only known her for a few weeks.”

Bucky sighed and set the papers down, leaning back in his leather chair and staring up at his best friend and right hand man, “Steve, it’s just movie night. It’s not like I’m asking her to marry me.”

Steve snorted, arms crossing over his chest, “Not yet.”

Bucky stared at his friend with an unamused expression. He then proceeded to take his pen and throw it at him, “Get outta here you annoying, punk!” 

“You know I’m right! You’re soft on Y/N!” he yells as he runs out of the office, leaving Bucky to his thoughts. 

___________________________

Friday was here and ever since you walked into the diner, you were debating whether you wanted to go to movie night or not. On one hand, you did. You really needed some socialization that didn’t occur in the diner. On the other hand, being in a theater filled with mobsters and their friends and family? That’s asking for trouble. 

You continued to play tennis with your decision. One hour, you decided you’d go, the next hour, you decided you wouldn’t. As you’re walking to the kitchen to bring out orders, Bucky waltzes through the door, a smile on his face.

“Ready to go, sweetcheeks?” 

“You didn’t say anything about picking me up. Anyway, I’m not going. I got a lot to do.”

“Hm. I figured you’d say that. That’s why I’m not leaving unless you’re with me.”

You groan, “Seriously. Big Buck?”

He nods, a mischievous grin on his face, “Seriously, sweetcheeks. Now come on. I’m sure Sharon, Scott, and the crew can handle one night without you. C’mon, Y/N, enjoy your Friday night.” he extends his hand out to you. You look at it and then back at the diner, eyes moving to Sharon who’s checking up on some customers. Scott is in the kitchen, dancing to his music while cooking. 

“Well, it has been pretty slow tonight.” Bucky’s grin grows wider and you sigh, “Fine. Lemme just speak with Sharon and then clock out.”

Bucky nods, “Alright. I’ll be outside.” he gives you a wink and steps out of the diner. 

As soon as the door closes, you rush over to Sharon, “I’m leaving.”

She looks at you in surprise, “Oh, so you’ve finally made a decision! Okay, that’s fine. I’ve got everything here.”

“Call me if you need anything. I’ll come straight over-”

“Y/N, it’s fine. Really, enjoy your night. You haven’t gone out in a while. You deserve this.” she pats you on the shoulder.

“But-”

“I won’t hesitate to kick you out myself,” she says with a smirk and you know she’s not joking. Sharon does muy tai in her spare time and is a total badass. 

You sigh, “Fine. Fine. I’m going.” you trudge over to the backroom, clocking out and grabbing your things from your locker. You give Sharon a wave and step out of the diner. 

You see Bucky leaning against a sleek black car that totally makes him look like a stereotypical mob boss. 

He opens the passenger door for you and helps you in. When he slides into the driver’s seat, he says, “Buckle up, sweetcheeks!” a giddiness to him that makes you a bit nervous…but in a good way?


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky parks the car in the movie theater’s parking lot. As soon as he’s out of the car, he rushes over to your side, opening the door and helping you out. You mumble out a “thank you” and he replies with an enthusiastic, “You’re welcome.” You’re curious what’s got him all giddy. 

You follow him into the building and he gives a nod to the kid, a greeter at the door, “The theater’s all set for you, sir,” he says.

“Thanks, kid!” Bucky hands him a twenty dollar bill and then places an arm around your shoulder, “C’mon, sweet cheeks.” and he leads you to the concessions. Gesturing to the menu, he asks, “You want a drink? Popcorn? Candy? A hot dog?”

You giggle out, “Calm down, Bucky.” You then turn to the young girl behind the counter, “I’ll take a popcorn and water.”

“Butter?”

“Yes, please.” you move to get your wallet, but Bucky stops you.

“It’s already covered for, sweet cheeks. Don’t worry about it. Besides, I wouldn’t let you pay regardless.”

You roll your eyes at the mobster and he leads you to the assigned theater, “I’m perfectly capable of paying for myself, Bucky. Or should I call you Big Bucks, Mister I-Like-To-Flash-My-Money-Around.”

Bucky bites back a grin as he replies “One, I don’t flash my money around. These kids work hard and don’t get paid enough. I’m helping them out. Two, my ma would pull my ear if I didn’t pay on a first date.”

You snorted, “This isn’t a date, Bucky.”

“Sure it is,” you follow Bucky to a row right in the middle, friends and family already settled into their preferred seats, “It’s a friend date,” he says with a wink, “Excuse me, sweet cheeks, I gotta make my rounds and greet people. I’ll be right back.” he grins your way and he goes down a few rows to greet his people and their families. You watch curiously as Bucky doesn’t put on his mobster facade at all. Instead, he’s smiling and jovial and looks rather at ease with himself. It’s a nice sight to see. 

“Hey, Y/N,” you look up to see Steve, surprisingly, dressed down. He’s no longer sporting the typical suit and tie, but a maroon henley and some jeans. To be honest, you thought he looked good. Really, really good. However, you knew that Sharon was harbouring crush on him and you couldn’t do that to your friend. 

“Hey, Steve. You look pretty good when you’re not in your typical suit.”

He chuckled, “Thanks, mind if I sit?”

“Not at all,” you said with a shake of your head.

Just as he was about to lower himself into the chair, Bucky’s voice bellowed through the theater, “ROGERS, YOU GET THE FU-FUDGE OUTTA MY SEAT!” his tone sound malicious however the wide smile on his face lets everyone knows it’s more of a playful manner. 

“DON’T SEE YOUR NAME ON IT!” Steve hollers back, which makes you and people in the theater chuckle.

“YOU PUNK! I PAID FOR THESE SEATS! THEY ALL HAVE MY NAME ON IT!”

Members of the Barnes mob hollered and whooped for their boss, playfully mocking Steve, which resulted in him getting up and moving to the seat on your other side, “THERE! HAPPY?!”

“JUST KEEP YOUR HANDS FROM MY GIRL AND WE’LL BE FINE!” he then goes back to a conversation with one of the member’s husbands. 

Steve then looks at you, “You his girl?”

You snort, “He wishes!” you’re hoping that the dim lighting in the theater hides the sweat that’s beginning to form on your face from the embarrassment, “Speaking of girls, when’re you gonna ask Sharon out?”

The question takes Steve by surprise and chokes on some popcorn kernels. You quickly grab your water and hand it to him, he chugs nearly half of it before he’s breathing correctly again. 

“S-Sorry.”

“No, no. I’m sorry, Steve. It’s my fault. And you don’t have to answer that anyway. I-I was just teasing,” you look at him with regret and guilt in your eyes. 

Steve sighs and wipes his mouth, handing you back your water, “I, uh, I don’t-Sharon and I aren’t like that. We’re friends. Only friends.”

You narrow your eyes at him and slowly look away, “Whatever you say, Steve. Whatever you say.”

Someone sits on your other side and you’re ready to greet Bucky, but it isn’t Bucky at all. Instead, it’s one of his men, Sam.

“Hey, beautiful,” he greets you with a toothy grin. 

You chuckle and greet him back, “Hey, handsome.” After Bucky started coming by the diner, a few of his other members started to come by too. Steve was one of them and Sam was another. Although, he tried to turn up whenever his boss wasn’t around. You two had a playful, flirty friendship.

“Is Steve boring you, Y/N? ‘Cause you and I both know that I can show you a much better time.” he puts an arm around you and wiggles his eyebrows making you laugh. 

Bucky, hearing you laugh, pulls his attention away from one of his member’s kids and to you. He sees you smiling and laughing with Sam and Steve and his heart drops to his stomach. You’re never like that with him. He frowns and it’s clear that he’s upset. 

“Uncle Buck?” Lila, Clint’s daughter, calls back for his attention. Thankfully, the lights begin to dim, signalling that the movie is about to start. 

Bucky gives a small smile to Lila and ruffles her hair, “Sorry, kiddo. Looks like I gotta go. Enjoy the movie, mkay?” he then moves out of the aisle and back towards the aisle he left you. Sam is now sitting in the back with Nat, a bag of popcorn resting on his lap.

He sits down beside you and you give him a shy smile, “Hey.”

“Hey,” he mumbles focuses his attention on the screen, completely ignoring you the entire time. 

________________

After the movie was over, everyone stayed behind for another hour to just catch up and hang out. As soon as the credits rolled, Bucky shot out of his seat and marched out of the theater. You gave Steve a questioning look and you were responded to with a shrug. Since Bucky wasn’t around, you decided to stay at Steve’s side. He introduced you anyone and everyone you encountered. Many asking if you were indeed “Big Buck’s girl”.

You replied with a polite smile and shake of the head, “No. He’s just messing around. We’re just friends.” 

You’d inform people of your diner, what you loved about it, what you loved to bake, some funny customer stories, etc. You even interacted with the kids that approached you, telling you random stories and facts about themselves. 

Bucky had come back after everyone was ready to leave. He reeked of cigarette smoke and looks a bit disheveled, “Ready to go?” he asks you disinterestedly. When he moves his head to the side, you see the faint red stain of lipstick on his neck. Did he seriously leave you alone for an hour just to fuck someone? What the hell?

“Sure,” you mumble to him and then wave good-bye to the people you met, saying how nice it was to meet them, and that you hope to see them at the diner. 

When you get to the car, Bucky doesn’t open the door for you like he did earlier. You can feel the tension rolling off him. One minute, he was fine and the next, he’s pretending you don’t exist! 

“What’s wrong, Bucky?” you asked apprehensively.

“Nothing,” he replied with a deadpan expression. 

You’ve never had to deal with this kind of attitude and behavior from him before. It kind of hurt. Despite him saying it was nothing, for some reason, you felt like he was mad at you and you genuinely didn’t know what you did wrong.

“Okay,” you muttered mousily. Deciding to focus on your hands resting in your lap. 

Twenty minutes of tense filled silence passed and you were back at the diner. The nightly crew were now there, Scott and Sharon gone. You practically jumped out of the car, not a second after Bucky parked. You slammed the door shut behind you, not sparing a word or glance towards Bucky.

Bucky immediately drove away, his tires screeching against the pavement. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel over and over again, he was fuming…and it was all because of you.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been four days since movie night and Bucky has yet to step into the diner. A part of you didn’t care, especially with how he treated you that night. He was his own person, he could do whatever he wanted. 

Another part of you, slightly bigger than the other part, was upset and confused. Upset that he hasn’t showed up at all. Confused as to why you’re upset. You didn’t like him. You were just friends and yet…when you thought about that lipstick mark on his neck, your heart dropped to your stomach. 

“Can I have a corner booth please?” Speak of the devil. 

You peeked out from the kitchen to see that Bucky has finally made an appearance, but he wasn’t alone. His arm was wrapped around a leggy blonde who looked like she just stepped off the Victoria Secret Fashion Show runway. 

You carefully watched as Peter led them to one of the circular corner booths. Both persons sliding in to end up in the middle, giggling to each other. You wanted to vomit. 

Bucky looks up from the menu and says something to Peter, to which you see Peter awkwardly nod and make his way towards you. You dodge back into the kitchen, leaning against the fridge. 

“Uh, Y/N? The guy at table ten wants you to be their server.”

“Ye-Yeah. Alright.” once he leaves, you close your eyes for a moment and take a deep breath. 

“Hey, boss,” you look at Scott and Luis, who’re looking at you with concern, “You okay?”

You give them a polite smile and nod, “Yeah. Just a headache is all. Don’t worry,” you wave off their concern and move towards the door. You let out a deep breath, “Be professional, Y/N.” you hold your head high, straighten your shoulder and march out to the dining floor. It’s go time. 

_______________

Bucky knew you were coming this way. He kept subtly glancing up as he pretended to read the menu. He already knew what he was going to get. But he decided to look at the menu, for performance’s sake. 

“Hi, I’m Y/N. I’ll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

“I’ll have a strawberry milkshake,” Bucky mumbles, eyes not moving from the menu, “Dot?”

“Bucky, a milkshake is way too sweet.”

He smirks and leans in, murmuring in her ear, but loud enough for you to hear, “Not as sweet as you, babydoll.”

Dot lets out the most annoying giggle you’ve ever heard and then looks at you with a determined look in her eyes, “Do you have anything with no sugars or carbs?”

“Water,” you say with a shrug and dead panned expression.

Bucky holds his menu you up higher, but unbeknownst to you, it’s to hide his grin. Dot huffs, “Fine. Water, with light ice.”

“Right away,” you mumbled turned on your heel, marching away with a huff. 

Bucky’s eyes wandered towards you for a moment, but was immediately taken away by Dot, “So, Bucky. It’s been a while since we’ve played. What made you decide to call me up on Friday, especially with it being movie night and all.”

He sighs, “Just had a lot on my mind. Needed some relief,” he gives that smirk that he knows make women swoon, “And you’re just the person who could help me.”

He continues to put on this facade, like Dot was the only woman that he wanted. But he was conflicted. During the short time, Bucky was away from the diner, he missed you like crazy. He immediately wanted to apologize for being such a dick to you that night, but he was scared. Yeah. Big Buck, one of the most feared mobsters in New York, was scared. 

He’s never felt this way towards anyone. Sure, he’s only known you for a short while, but he couldn’t help it. You were strong, resilient, smart, funny, beautiful, witty, sexy. You were the perfect package. And Bucky? He was chubby, dangerous, mean, sketchy, cruel, horrific…he was a monster. Not to mention the fact that he’s never made you laugh or smile the way that Sam and Bucky did. You deserve someone like them. Not him. 

So yeah. He got insecure. He got jealous. He called Dot as soon as the movie ended for a quickie in the alley behind the theater because he needed to get his frustrations out. And yeah, he was a dick to you afterwards. But he regrets it. Because he saw how much it hurt you and he hates himself that he was the one to make you close up like that. 

God, and what was he thinking bringing Dot to your diner? This was his safe haven! This was a mistake. One big, giant mistake. He wishes he could take it all back!

“Bucky,” Dot pulls him out of his thoughts. 

He looks up and sees you staring at him expectantly, “Huh?”

“Did you want your usual, sir?”

He internally winces by how formal you are with him, “Yeah. Thanks.”

You make yourself quick to leave to put in their orders. Bucky really wishes he didn’t bring Dot along. That way, he would’ve been able to talk to you. 

_________________________

Bucky goes on with his performance of being the smooth and flirtatious mobster. He’s fighting hard not to let his eyes wander to you as you interact with your other patrons. He loves to watch you work because you’re in your element, serving people and getting to know them.

He watches as you go to the cash register to put in the money from the bills you’ve picked up.

“Lemme go to the little girl’s room and we could leave, okay?” Dot says with a kiss to Bucky’s cheek and she’s sauntering towards the restroom. 

Bucky takes this chance a he slides out of the booth and over to the counter where you’re handling money. He nervously slides a hand down his suit and clears his throat, “Hey.”

“Hi,” you mumble, counting out change for the customers. 

“Can we talk?” he asks apprehensively.

“I’m busy,” you grumble with disinterest and Bucky knows he deserves this attitude from you.

“Listen, about Friday night-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Bucky. I don’t really care,” you say with a clear, cut tone. 

Bucky’s shoulder sag, “Sweet cheeks, please, I’m really-”

“Ready to go!” Dot say enthusiastically as she latches onto Bucky’s arm once more. 

He puts on the act again, “Okay, baby. Lemme just pay and we’ll get outta here.” he pulls out a hundred dollar bill and slides it over to you, “Keep the change.”

You finally look up at him with a questioning look, “Are you sure?”

The corners of his mouth lift up into a miniscule smile, “Yeah. I’m sure.”

You take the bill, “Thanks.”

“No problem. See you soon,” he says and stuffs his hands into his pockets. Him and Dot walk out the door and you finally let yourself breathe. You felt your eyes beginning to water and you let out a sob. 

“Woah, Miss Y/N? You okay?” Peter asks as he sets a reassuring hand on your shoulder. 

You shake your head, “I’m not. Sorry, Pete, but can you take care of these bills for me? They just needed to be handed back. Tables 2 and 8.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Of course.” he takes the bills and hesitantly leaves your side. You then rush to the back where the employee lockers are. You collapse into a chair and you let out a long sob. 

You’ve been fighting these feelings for weeks now. You didn’t want to admit, but looks like you have to now. 

You have feelings for Bucky Barnes.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky dropped Dot off at her place with empty promises of calling her soon and his wheels screeching along the pavement. His fingers were nervously tapping against the steering wheel as he was making his way back to your diner. He needed to talk to you, apologize. Fuck, he needed to fix this!

He drove carelessly through the streets, heading back to the side of town where you diner was located. He swerved into a parking spot, not caring about the state of his parking, and hopped out of the car. 

He barged into the place with intensity, eyes searching for you to only come face to face with a very angry looking Sharon.

“Leave.”

“Sharon-”

“No. You’re not welcome here. Turn around and get your ass outta here.”

“Come on! I just need to talk to Y/N-”

“She doesn’t wanna see you, Barnes. She doesn’t even wanna look at you! You’re a dick and Y/N can’t believe she became friends with someone like you.”

That last part was a slap to the voice for Bucky. No. It was a knife to the heart, a knife that continuously stabbed him over and over again. He could physically feel his heart shattering.

“I just-I fucked up,” his voice broke, “I wanna make it better, please, Sharon.”

“Leave before I call the cops, Barnes,” Sharon sneered. She had this angry look in her eyes telling him that if he didn’t leave soon, she’s personally tear his head off.

Regretfully, he left. He didn’t want to start any more trouble, but his heart was aching to see you and apologize!

After Bucky left, you came out from the kitchen, eyes red and hiccuping. Scott had his arms around you protectively. Sure, he probably wasn’t as strong as Big Buck, but if it came to it, Scott was willing to go down swinging. 

“It’s alright, Y/N. He’s gone.”

You took a shaky deep breath and a small, appreciative smile, “Thanks, Shar. Really appreciate it.”

“You may be my boss, but you’re also my friend. I’ll kill and go to jail for you.”

You snort, “Thanks.” you then let out a sigh, “I think I’m gonna go home for the rest of the day. I’ll call-”

“It’s okay, sweetie. I’ll people in. Just go home, rest, stuff your face with ice cream. Do what you gotta do. Barnes is an ass and you don’t deserve a friend like him.”

“Yeah,” you mumble, “Thanks, guys. Really. And sorry for being so unprofessional.”

Luis waved you off, “Don’t sweat it, boss. We’re family. We take care of each other. Plus, worse things have happened at diners. Like one time, my cousin Julio-”

“Not now, Luis,” Sharon hissed. 

“Right. Sorry,” he gave a shrug, “Anyway, go get some rest, Y/N. We got the place,” he walked over to you and gave you a hug, followed by Scott, Peter, then Sharon.

“I’m so happy I hired you guys,” you say through a watery smile. After gathering your things, you waved goodbye. You needed to be in the comfort of your own home. 

________________

WHACK!

Bucky stumbled back, cupping his cheek and looking wide-eyed at Sam, whom was shaking his fist off, the fist he used to punch Bucky.

“What the fuck!” Bucky cried out. 

“You deserve more than that you fucking piece of shit!” Sam was ready to charge at his boss, but was held back by Steve. 

“Easy, Sam!”

He looks over his shoulder and glares at the blonde, “You know he deserves it, Steve! Y/N was nothing but nice to him and he treated her like shit! She doesn’t deserve that!”

“Violence isn’t the answer, Sam.”

Sam scoffed and pushed Steve off him, “Says the guy who does all of Barnes’ killing!” he then focused back on Bucky, who looked so broken hearted and guilty, “Y/N is my friend. I don’t care that you’re my boss. I love that girl like she’s my own family and you hurt her.” without another word, Sam stormed out of Bucky’s office and out of the Barnes’ residence. 

Steve let out a deep sigh, stuffing his hands into his pockets, “You really did fuck up, Bucky.”

“I know, Steve!” Bucky snapped at him. He then took his glass of whiskey, holding it to his cheek. Hopefully, it’ll prevent him from swelling. 

“So what’re you going to do about?” he asked, sitting in one of the two chairs on the other side of Bucky’s desk. 

“I don’t know,” Bucky replied defeatedly. His eyes downcasted, “She doesn’t wanna speak to me, look at me. Sharon was ready to chop my head off if I didn’t listen to her and leave.” 

Steve snorted, “Good.”

“I guess, I’ll just give her time? I don’t wanna make things worse by constantly asking to see and talk to her. Maybe if I’ll wait long enough, she’ll come to see me? It’s wishful thinkin’ and all, but,” he sighed, “It seems like my only option.”

Steve nodded in agreeance. 

They say time allows one to heal. Maybe with time, it’ll allow you to give Bucky a chance.

_________________

As soon as you got home, you changed out of your uniform and into some sweats and a tshirt. You turned on Netflix, grabbed a carton of ice cream, and just curled up on your couch watching FRIENDS. You can’t help but roll your eyes at Ross. He’s so stupid and treats women like crap. Reminds you of a certain someone. Immediately, you take your remote and switch to The Great British Bake Off. Yeah. Nothing harmful about that show. Plus, you adore Mary Berry. 

However, as much as you’re trying to distract yourself from the thought of Bucky, that’s all you could think about. 

You think about how during the short time you’ve known him, you’ve opened yourself up to him more than anyone else you’ve befriended. It’s a peculiar thing. Why him? Out of all people, why was he the one you felt so comfortable with? 

He was flirtatious, and witty, and smart, and funny, and understanding, and sexy-

“UUUGGGHHH!!!” you groan, taking a pillow and screaming into it. 

You tried to fight these feelings ever since Big Buck started coming to your diner daily. But he just wormed his way into your heart with his smile, his laugh, and his words. All of it was a lie. He was an ass and he broke your heart. Sure, he doesn’t know about your feelings for him, but it doesn’t matter now. 

Fuck Bucky Barnes and fuck feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

3 days. That was enough time for you to cool down right? Bucky thinks as he’s pacing back and forth in front of his car. He’s parked down the street from your diner so he won’t be spotted. He has a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Do you even like flowers? He doesn’t even know, but it’s something and he’s trying to get his thoughts together.

He lets out a deep breath, “Okay. Okay, Y/N-no-sweet cheeks-no no.” he takes another deep breath then begins again, “Y/N, I’m sorry for being a complete asshole to you. I-I was jealous by how well you got along with Sam and Steve and it got the best of me. Will you forgive me?”

He hears movement and he turns around, seeing Steve leaning against his car watching him, “Well?” Bucky asks.

Steve shrugs, “Good enough.”

Bucky groans, “C’mon, Steve! I’m trying here!”

“Try harder,” Steve says nonchalantly, another shrug paired along with his disinterest. 

Bucky growls and throws his hands in the air, “Fuck it! I’m going in!” and he marches down the street toward your diner. People that he passes part like the Red Sea, not liking the look of determination and intimidation on his face. 

He swings the door open to the diner and it slams shut behind him, startling the patrons and employees of the establishment. 

Sharon immediately marches up to him, “Barnes-” 

“Move,” he says as he shoves Sharon to the side. He marches up to you at the counter where you’re pouring a patron their coffee. He slams the flowers onto the counter and sits down, eyes focused on you, “Y/N-”

“I don’t wanna talk, Barnes,” you mumble, now focused on rolling up utensils in napkins.

“That’s fine. You don’t gotta talk. Just listen.” he gulps and continues. Here goes nothing, “I’m sorry I was so terrible to you the other night. I-I was jealous of how well you got along with Sam and Steve.”

“Why? We’re just friends,” you mutter.

He sighs, “Yeah, but I don’t like you as just a friend. I like you more than that.” 

You snort, “If the way you treated me is how you treat the people you like, then I’m not so sure I should continue to involve myself with you.”

You begin to walk away, but Bucky isn’t giving up. He picks up the flowers and follows you to the kitchen, “Y/N, please. I’m really trying here. I’m sorry I brought Dot here and rubbed it in your face. But can you really tell me that you don’t have feelings for me? I mean, given your reaction, I’d say you were jealous too,” he says with a chuckle, which was definitely a wrong move. 

You turn around to face him, fire in your eyes, “I don’t give a damn about what floozy you bring here. After that movie night, I thought I did something wrong. You didn’t contact me or show up to the diner. I thought you hated me and I didn’t even know why. Then you have the audacity to show up with her and act as if nothing happened. I just-” you pause and took a deep breath, “I like you, Bucky. A lot.”

Your confession renders Bucky speechless. He’s standing there mouth agape and eyes wide, “You-You like me?”

You nod, “And I wish I didn’t. Because, clearly, you’re trouble and I don’t want anything to do with trouble.”

Ouch. Yeah. That-That seems reasonable though, “I understand. But let me make it up to you?”

You shook your head, “I think-I think right now is a good time, Bucky. Maybe we should just stick to being friends for now. Because I think you need to get your feelings in check before we go forth with anything. I mean, you spent like three days with Dot-”

“But she doesn’t mean anything!”

You give him a pointed look, “Regardless, you need to figure out what you truly want. I’m not one for games and it looks like you are, and that’s fine, but that’s not for me.”

He took a moment to look at you and mull over what you said. It makes sense. Bucky, when it comes to his emotions, he can be very irrational. Hell, look what he did to you just because he was jealous! You were right. He needed to get himself in check if this is what he wanted, if you were what he wanted. 

He slowly nods his head, “Okay. Yeah. You’re right. I’m sorry. For putting you through that and-”

“I know. I’m sorry for being so snappy with you.”

Bucky snorted, a small smirk on his face, “I deserved it. Also, Sharon can be really scary.”

You chuckled, “I know. Why do you think I made her manager? She gets shit done.” you both stand there chuckling and looking at each other. 

Bucky then awkwardly sticks out the bouquet of flowers towards you and you take it, “I, uh, I didn’t know if you like flowers, but it felt a bit wrong to come here empty handed.”

“I do like flowers, so thank you. Um, do you wanna stay? Your usual can be out in a jiffy?”

“Uh, yeah. If that’s alright with you?” he wipes his sweaty palms on the sides of his round stomach. 

“Yeah. Go sit down. I’ll bring them out.”

“Cool. Yeah. Thanks.” he slowly walks out of the kitchen and then to his usual spot at the counter. He feels a bit smug as he catches Sharon’s glaring eyes. He gives her a shrug and waits for you. 

You let out a big sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose. When you turn around, you see Scott and Luis both looking at you hesitantly. You shook your head, “I’m fine. Just make his order.” they both nod with understanding and continue to work through orders. 

Today has already been quite the day.

______________

You try not to hang around Bucky for the remaining time he’s there. You two are in the awkward point like when you two were first getting to know each other. Except there was no quick witted banter. There were only short sentences and awkward fillers. You didn’t like this. Not one bit.

“Steve! Hi!” you hear Sharon exclaim as soon as a familiar blonde steps through the door. You find yourself smiling at the duo. They were so cute and awkward. You really were cheering for them. You’ve never seen Sharon so happy and excited. 

Bucky cleared his throat and you shook your head, “Sorry?”

He chuckled, “I gotta go, sweet cheeks. Duty calls. And by duty I mean, Steve. So I’ll see you soon, okay?” he sets some bills down and you notice it’s way too much for what his meal cost, “Keep the change,” he says with a wink and walks over to Steve, who’s blushing as he speaks with Sharon, “Let’s go, pal,” Bucky says as he pats Steve shoulder.

Sharon glares at Bucky once more, before softening her gaze when it lands back on Steve, “Okay. See ya around!” When both men leave, Sharon turns to you squealing, “He asked me on a date!”

You snorted, “What happened to being careful around guys like them?”

She shrugs, “Do as I say, not do as I do,” she playfully sticks her nose in the air and walks towards the kitchen.

You laugh and holler her way, “Hypocrite!” 

You grab the bills Bucky left and notice a ripped up piece of napkin with it. Written on the piece was: 

Do over movie night. Drive in, Saturday night. A FRIEND date. I’ll pick you up. -B

You were in such deep trouble and it came in the form of James “Big Buck” Barnes.


	8. Chapter 8

You weren’t going to let Bucky back into your heart so easily. You couldn’t. After the shit he pulled, you have to be careful. Because nothing is more painful than a broken heart. 

So when he picked you up Saturday night, you weren’t particularly cold with him, but you weren’t warm with him either. You were…civil. 

You slid into the passenger’s seat after he opened the door for you and he made his way to the driver’s side. During the drive, you made light conversation: how work was, did anything interesting happen, hear any reviews on the movie you two were going to see, etc. 

When you arrived to the movie theater, you were a bit surprised to see that it was hustling and bustling with other movie goers. Noticing your surprised expression, Bucky shrugged, “I figured you wouldn’t appreciate watching a movie with just you and me. So I didn’t rent out the place this time.” And he’s right, you wouldn’t appreciate it at all. An empty theater with just you and him? Sounds more than a friend date to you. 

Bucky paid for the tickets and you both walked to concessions. He ordered a large popcorn for the both of you as well as your favorite candy to eat at the movies. He pays, after you attempt to do so yourself, and then hands you your candy.

You give him a confused expression, “How did you know these are my favorites?”

Bucky shrugs with a small smirk on his face, “I have my ways.”

Flashback

“Scott, I need your help.” Scott hears when he goes out the back to take out the trash. 

His eyes widen and he drops the trash, seeing Big Bucky waiting for him there, “I-I know I used to be an ex-con, but no money in the world is gonna make me go back to life. I’ve got a good life going on. I have an awesome job with a great boss. I don’t need to be supervised to see my daughter anymore. So whatever place you want me to break into, I won’t do it.”

Bucky cocks a brow and scoffs, “You done?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Good, and fortunately for you, I’m not asking you to do anything like that. I just need some information on Y/N.”

Scott starts to feel uncomfortable again, “What-What kind of information?”

“Do I wanna know?” you ask apprehensively. 

Bucky just shoves his hands in his pockets and answers, “I asked Scott, sweet cheeks.”

“Ask or threaten?” you narrow your eyes at him.

Bucky can’t help but chuckle, “Ask. I swear on my ma I didn’t hurt or threaten him. I just-I just wanted to know some things about you so that I don’t fuck up-sorry,” he says when a woman in front of him looks at him with scolding eyes, “-mess up tonight. Don’t wanna offend ya in any way, shape, or form.”

Your gaze seems to soften when he tells you this, “Thanks, Bucky. That’s very…considerate of you.” he gives you another shrug and proceeds to lead you to the theater where your showing was. 

The seats you two picked were right in the middle, the same seats from the previous movie night. You just hoped that this would go a lot better. 

_______________

Throughout the movie, Bucky found himself paying more attention to you rather than the film. He kept glancing your way, whether you noticed or not, you didn’t show it. This is what he missed from the first movie night. He wasn’t able to enjoy your smile and laughter at any of the jokes said in the film. He missed your intrigued stare while you stuffed of your face with popcorn and candy. He missed your whispered commentary, and shared giggles, with the occasional shushes from the people around you. 

This is what could have happened the first night that Bucky brought you to the movies, but he’s thankful he gets this with you now. 

There’s a point during the movie where you get a bit chilly, your hands moving up and down your legs to warm you up a bit. Bucky proceeded to shrug off his jacket and place it on top of your lap. He receives a grateful grin and a whispered, “Thank you” from you. A big victory seen in his own personal book. 

Then there’s the occasional times where you two grab for popcorn at the same time. Bucky’s always the first to pull away because he doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable and he hopes that the light from the movie screen isn’t bright enough to showcase his round blushing cheeks. He feels like a teenager on his first date. But no, it’s not a date. Not really. It’s a “friend date” as he’s specified, but dammit does he want this to be more. In due time, Barnes. In due time. 

You walk out of the theater, discarding the empty bag of popcorn and candy container. Bucky’s jacket remains hanging off your shoulders as you’re spouting off your opinions of the movie. He can’t help but stare at you in awe, that is, until you call him out on his gaze.

“What’s with the look?” you ask curiously, a hint of a smile dancing on your lips. 

“Nothin’. I’m just really glad you enjoyed the movie.”

You nodded, “Did you? Enjoy the movie, I mean?”

“Gonna be honest, I wasn’t paying much attention. Something more interesting caught my eye,” he says fondly. 

You nervously clear your throat and look down at your feet, not wanting to let Bucky know that his words have affected you so much, “So, uh, I’m kinda sick of the popcorn and candy. Wanna get some pizza or something?”

“Sure,” Bucky mumbles and gestures for you to lead the way back to his car. 

The drive to the pizzeria is silent, but not the comforting kind. Oh no, this was awkward silence. You both know you should say something, anything, but you don’t know what. Bucky’s mentally cursing himself because he probably made you uncomfortable with his comment while you’re scolding yourself for disregarding his comment. 

Bucky takes you to a small, hole in the wall, pizza joint. It’s fairly empty on a Saturday night, which you’re a bit surprised about. 

“This place is a hidden gem and have the best pizza I’ve ever had.”

You can’t help but snort, “All words, Big Buck. I’ll believe it when I taste it.”

A wide grin appears on his face when he swings the door open for you, “Prepare to eat your words, sweetcheeks!” 

When he follows you in, you jump when you hear a loud yelp and a “Big Bucky!”

Bucky moves around you to wrap his arms around a small Italian woman, “Tina! Come sta la mia mamma preferita?”

Tina, reaches up and pinches Bucky’s round cheeks, “You’ve been learning Italian! Good!” she exclaims in her own Italian lilt. When she looks at you, awkwardly standing there in Bucky’s jacket, she immediately pushes Bucky to the side, “Chi è questa bella donna?”

He then moves to stand next to you, “Mama Tina, this is Y/N L/N, my g-my friend,” he inwardly winces at his minor slip up, “Y/N, this is Martina Russo, aka Mama Tina. Her family has owned this place for decades.”

You extend your hand out and Mama Tina, takes a hold of it, but then proceeds to pull you into a hug, “It’s nice to meet you, bella!” 

“Oh yeah. She’s also a hugger,” Bucky adds with a giggle as Mama Tina lets go of you and then drags you to a table. He proceeds to sit down across from you, a proud grin on his face. 

“The usual?” Mama Tina asks.

Bucky nods and takes her hand, kissing the back of it, “Grazie.”

She then pats Bucky’s cheek lovingly and then moves to the kitchen, her boisterous Italian accent yelling an order to her employees. Both of you chuckle.

“Well, she’s very charming.”

“I help her and her family out whenever they’re short on money. Stevie and I used to come here a lot when we were younger. Mama Tina always made sure to take care of us. She’s like a second mom to me.” Bucky’s voice is so soft and caring as he speaks, “There was this one time,” he stops to chuckle, “I came here with a date and it was terrible. She kept complaining about the place, about the food, about Mama. Before we left, Mama pulled me aside and told me to never bring a girl here again unless I know she’d like her.”

“And did you?” 

“Not until now,” he says softly, blue eyes peering into yours with such meaning and compassion. It was like you were put under a spell. You couldn’t seem to look away from his gorgeous enchanting, ethereal blue-

“To set the mood!” Mama Tina announces as she places a candle on the table, lighting it with a lighter. 

Bucky chuckles and shakes his head, “Mama, it’s okay. You don’t-”

“Hush. You take what I give you,” another pat to Bucky’s cheek and she’s gone again. 

The moment is gone, but a light chatter fills the void. You ask Bucky more questions about his childhood. You realize that despite knowing him for some months, you still don’t truly know him. He talks about his family, being raised a tried and true Brooklyn boy, as well as many stories of the trouble that he was pulled into because of Steve. 

“But Steve’s so nice and pure!” you exclaim, which earns a snort from Bucky.

“Sweet cheeks, Steve has been and always will be a punk.”

You opened your mouth to comment, but then Mama Tina placed down a ten sliced pizza with various types of meats and veggies, “The Big Bucky special!”

“You have a pizza named after you?” you asked incredulously.

“Yes, I do and it’s the best pizza here! Not that I’m biased or anything,” he says when he grabs a slice and placing it on his place. He then winks at Mama Tina, “Grazie, Mama!”

“Buon Appetito!” she heads behind the cashier counter, trying not to seem obvious that she’s watching you and Bucky. 

Bucky watches as you lift up a piece and take a generous bite. You stare back at him as you chew, mulling over the taste, “Well?” he asks.

When you swallow, you shrug, “It’s alright,” you say nonchalantly, a hint of a smirk at the corner of your lips. 

“How dare you!” Bucky yells playfully and throws a napkin at you. 

You laugh, throwing it back at him, “Alright! Alright! I’m kidding! It’s delicious!” 

Bucky looks over your shoulder and yells to Mama Tina, “She loves it, Mama!”

You giggle at Mama Tina’s little happy dance as you take another bite of the Big Bucky Special.


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since that date with Bucky, Sharon’s noticed how much happier you’ve been. She’s now deemed you as Big Buck’s girl, as has everyone else that worked at your diner. A part of you hated because you weren’t Bucky’s girl, not really. But you also loved it, being referred to as his girl, because you loved the idea of being his. But you still referred to him as your friend, nothing more. You were supposed to go slow and yet, your heart yearned for him. 

“Lover boy’s here,” Sharon sang as she walked by, tray of orders in hand. 

You snort and mumble out, “He’s not my lover,” and finish handing out the orders you picked up, “Let me know if you guys need anything else!” you shot them a smile and walked over to the counter, Bucky’s back to you. Instead of walking around to the otherside of the counter, you sat on the stool beside him. 

“Hey.”

He turns to you and a bright smile appears, “Hey, sweetcheeks,” he leans in and pecks your cheek, “How’s your day goin’?”

You shrug, “Same old, same old. I’ll go get your order.” you stand up to leave, but Bucky’s hand on your arm stops you.

“Wait, uh, I need to talk to you about somethin’.”

You lower back onto the stool and you’re suddenly worried, “What’s wrong? Has something happened?”

Bucky rubs the back of his neck, there’s a hesitant look on his face, “Sorta. I, uh, well, you see-” he takes a deep breath, then starts back up again, “I want you to meet my family.”

You look at him confused and shocked, “Your family?”

He nods, “Yeah, my parents, my sister, my brother-in-law, and my nephews. I-” he pauses to laugh to himself, “I talk a lot about you to them and they wanna meet you. According to my ma, she says she wants to meet the woman whose got me all smitten.”

You can’t help the teasing smile that appears on your face, “Oh, I got you smitten, huh?”

Bucky chuckles and rests a hand on yours, “Sweet cheeks, you know you got me smitten. Everyone here knows it too.” the smile on his face then turns into a serious look, “I-I know we both agreed to start off as friends. But the dates and our talks, I just-” he lightly squeezes your hand, “I’d really love for you to be my girl. Officially. I know I messed up before and I’m sure you have your reservations about me still, but I’m fuckin’ crazy about you, sweet cheeks. You’re my first thought every time I wake up and my last before I go to sleep. And I’d love to introduce you to my family as my girl. Not just the girl I’m crazy for, but we’re just friends. ‘Cause we’re not just friends and you know it.”

You sigh, mulling over his words. You pull your bottom lip in with your teeth, lightly chewing. Your brows furrowed as you stared into Bucky’s blue eyes. It’s true. You do still have your reservations about him, but it’s also true that you and he aren’t just friends. You haven’t been just friends since that first “friend” date. 

“Okay,” you say confidently, which makes Bucky’s faces go through several expressions of happiness, confusion, and hesitation. 

“Okay? Okay as in what? Okay you’ll meet my family or-”

“Okay, I’ll meet your family and okay, I’ll be your girl.”

His entire face lights up when he asks, “Really?” 

You laugh, “Really, Bucky.

“Yes!” he cries out, pumping his fist into the air. He then kisses your cheek and hops off the stool, “Great! I gotta go call my family up!” he starts to head for the door and you rush after him.

“Wait, you’re not gonna eat?”

He shakes his head, “Nope! I got a dinner to plan! I’ll swing by later to take you home though!” with another kiss to your cheek, Bucky’s out the door, practically bouncing as he approaches his car. 

Sharon then stands beside you, hooking her arm around your shoulder, “So…not your lover, huh?” 

You roll your eyes and move out from her embrace, “Get back to work, Shar.”

_______________

“You sure this is a good idea?” Steve asked as he followed Bucky around the deli. 

Bucky, staring at the different cuts of meat, replied, “Why wouldn’t it be? I mean, if you think about it, Stevie, Y/N and I have been dating for a month and a half now.”

“But those were friend dates,” his blonde friend said pointedly. 

Bucky shrugged, “Same difference. My folks wanna meet her, so I’m having dinner at my place on Saturday.”

“And Becca?”

“She’ll be coming with Charles, Andy, and Matty. You’re free to come along too. You’re practically family. Oh! And bring Sharon, that might help Y/N feel more comfortable. Speaking of Sharon, how’s that whole thing going for ya?” Bucky looks over his shoulder to smirk at his best friend. 

Steve rolls his eyes, “It’s fine. Taking her out to a play next week.”

Bucky moves to Steve’s side, arm hooking around his shoulder, “Look at us, pal. Who’d have thought we’d find love in our messy lifestyle.”

It was Steve’s turn to smirk, “Love, huh? You love Y/N?” he laughed as he was shoved into the glass casing. He watched as Bucky huffed over to the butcher, ordering the specific cuts he wanted. 

____________

You called Bucky Friday night after he dropped you off from work, “Miss me already, sweet cheeks?”

“Can we cancel the dinner?”

“What? Why? What’s wrong?”

You groaned looking into your closet and finding nothing that would work, “I don’t have anything to wear! Nothing will work, therefore, you should cancel the dinner.”

Bucky’s hearty laugh rang through your ears, “Come on, sweetheart. This little mishap shouldn’t deter you. I can take you shopping tomorrow afternoon. I’ll buy you the perfect outfit for meeting my parents.”

You hmphed, “I can’t ask you to buy me a dress, Bucky.”

“You’re not askin’, sweet cheeks. I wanna do it. I have a meeting around noon, but I’d probably be done around 1:30. I’ll pick you up at the diner.”

You sighed, rubbing your forehead as you fell backwards onto your bed, “Bucky, you really don’t have to do this.”

“I want to do this, Y/N. Trust me. Let me spoil you a lil’ bit. Trust me, I have way too much money and I don’t mind spendin’ it on my girl.” My girl. The phrase sends butterflies to your stomach. 

You gave in and you mumbled out, “Okay.”

You can practically hear Bucky’s smile as he spoke, “Great! I’ll see you tomorrow, sweet cheeks. May your dreams be as sweet as you.”

You let out a snort and mumbled out, “Sweet dreams, smooth talker,” and ended the call with Bucky. You then immediately got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.


	10. Chapter 10

“You’re very…casual,” you say to Bucky as you approach his car. Instead of his usual suits, he’s wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and hoodie. A baseball cap and sunglasses hiding his face. 

He shrugs, watching you get into his car and buckling in, “I didn’t feel like being Big Buck, Brooklyn’s feared mob boss today. Today, I just wanna be Bucky, taking my girl out on a shopping spree so she can look perfect when she meets my family.”

You cocked a brow at him as he begins to drive away from the diner, “Shopping spree? I thought we were just gonna get stuff for the dinner?”

“And then some. I mean, if you see anything you like while we’re out, I’ll get it for ya,” he says with a grin.

You shook your head, “Bucky, you helping me find an outfit is good enough. I don’t need expensive purses or fine jewelry or anything like that. You don’t need to spoil me.”

He chuckled, reaching over and resting a hand on your knee, “I wanna spoil you though, sweetcheeks.” he then pulls away, “But if you really don’t want me to, then I won’t,” he draws an ‘x’ with his finger over his heart, “scout’s honor.”

____________________

You thought Bucky was going to bring you to some mall where you’d buy a dress from Macy’s or something. Silly you for thinking such a thing. No, he brought you to some of the finest stores in New York on none other than Fifth Avenue. 

Immediately as you drove onto the famous street, you felt out of place. Your outfit probably cost you about $30 at best, whereas everyone else walking the street was probably wearing hundreds of dollars worth of clothes on them. 

You could feel your anxiety creeping up on you and you looked towards Bucky, “Hey, um, we really don’t have to go here. We can just go to the mall or something.”

Sensing your discomfort, he took hold of your hand, “Sweet cheeks, there’s nothing to be afraid of, okay? I know these people seem intimidating, but they won’t bat an eye at you. It’s New York, babe, no one cares about anything or anyone going on around them,” he says his last remark with a snort. 

You felt a little more at ease as he shot a smile your way. You don’t know how he does it, but Bucky always seems to make you feel better, “Yeah. Okay.” 

He rolls up to a sidewalk, a valet immediately rushing to his side of the car, accepting the keys Bucky hands him. Bucky then rushes over to your side, opening the door for you like the gentleman that he is, and helps you out. 

You step out, looking in awe, your head moving left to right as you take in the stores surrounding you, “Not gonna lie, I’m already overwhelmed.”

Your honesty made Bucky chuckle and pull you into a one arm hug, “Don’t worry, sweet cheeks. I’m here to help.”

____________________

3 hours later, you’ve managed to collect several bags of things ranging from shoes, to clutches, to jewelry, to dresses, to coats. Yeah, so much for not going on a shopping spree. 

Bucky couldn’t help it though. He loved the idea of you walking around in things that he bought you, despite your many protests. But when you’re involved with the likes of him, you gotta dress up every once in a while. 

“Just in case, sweet cheeks,” he continuously said throughout your hunt for a dinner dress. 

Bucky circled you after you came out of the dressing room one final time. The velvet black dress clinging to your skin, showing off all your assets, but at the same time, giving you a classy look, “I think this is it, baby. You’ll wear this to the dinner with my family. Whaddaya think?”

You looked at yourself in the mirror, turning your body around to get a look at yourself from different angles, “I mean, I guess I look alright.”

Your comment made Bucky scoff, “Just alright? Baby, you look like a goddess,” he walks over to you, helping you step down from the small podium, “My goddess,” he says with a proud grin, resting his forehead against yours, “They’re gonna love you.”

_____________________

“They’re gonna hate me!” you cry out as you pace back and forth in your bedroom. Sharon laying on her side on your bed as you pace. Her fingers playing with the soft velvet of your YSL dress, “They’re probably gonna think I’m some sort of gold digger or something!” It didn’t make sense, you know. Bucky said they insisted on meeting the woman who’s got him smitten, but the anxious part of you feels like it’s a cover up somehow, that they just want to make sure that their son isn’t involved with bad news.

Sharon can’t help but roll her eyes in annoyance, “For the last time, Y/N, they’re not going to hate you. It’s literally impossible to hate you with your kind heart and compassionate soul and shit.” the last part made you snort.

You shake your head, sitting at the edge of the bed, “This is insane. We haven’t even been dating for long!”

“Weeeeell, you sorta have. All those friend dates,” she made air quotes, “were honestly more like actual dates.”

You groaned, “I don’t know if I can do this! Meeting the people of his…organization, sure. That’s one thing, but his meeting his fucking family?! That’s a whole other thing and I can’t do this!”

Sharon sits up and grabs a hold of you, staring into your eyes, “Listen to me: you can do this. You care a lot about Bucky and he cares a lot about you. Meeting his family is important to him and if he’s important to you, then you need to do this. What can go wrong, Y/N?”

“They can hate me and tell Bucky to break up with me,” you say in a serious tone with a deadpan expression.

Sharon groans, “Stop being dramatic! You’re almost ready! Just finish your makeup and put on your dress! Bucky’s is coming to pick you up soon.” she gives you a pat on the head and headed out of your bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

You sighed, picking up your dress and carefully slipping it on. Once it was zipped up, you looked at yourself in the mirror, whispering, “You can do this, Y/N. You got this.”

_____________

You sat in the back of Bucky’s town car, the mob boss sitting beside you. Your hand was clasped in his and you can feel your palm grow clammy the closer you get to his place. 

“There’s no need to be nervous, Y/N. They’re excited to meet you, I promise.”

You let out a shaky deep breath, “But what if they hate me? What if they think I’m using you for your money or power or something.”

“Are you using me for money or power?” he asks, and when you shake your head, he softly smiles, “Then there’s nothing to worry about. My folks are the most loving and caring people you’ll ever meet.”

You can’t help but snicker, “And here’s their son running a mob behind his successful business.”

He gives you a pointed, but playful look, “Hey now, things just happened that way, alright? And they don’t know anything about my organization, you keep your pretty mouth shut about that. Alright missy?”

You smirk as you reply, “Yes, sir.” Bucky bites back a moan after hearing those words from you. He’s gotta explore that with you later on, once you become intimate. 

“Anyway, Becca, she can be a bit blunt and forward, but that’s just how she is and despite her being younger than me, she’s always been protective. Her husband is the literal opposite of her, but they mesh together well. And my nephews? They’re troublesome, but that’s expected from six and seven year olds.” he pats the top of your hand with his free one, “Easy breaths now, sweet cheeks. The dinner will be fine. You’ll meet my family and they’ll love you in an instant. Just like m-everyone you meet,” he catches himself. 

He’s only known you for some months. He couldn’t possibly already know that he loves you, right?


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Bucky approached the long driveway, your jaw dropped. It was a beautiful estate, two stories high but looked so wide that it probably had thirteen bedrooms!

Bucky chuckled at your state of awe and closed your mouth, “You’ll catch flies, sweet cheeks.” As soon as he parked the car, he hopped out of his seat and rushed over to your side, holding the door open and lending a hand out to help you. 

You kissed his cheek, “What a gentlemen,” and Bucky was beaming. 

“My girl deserves to be treated like a queen,” he says nonchalantly and offers his arm to you, “So, you ready?” 

You sighed, looking down at your dress to make sure nothing was out of place, “As I’ll ever be. Do I look okay?”

“Radiant.”

You rolled your eyes and nudging him, “Alright, smooth talker, let’s get this show on the road.” 

Bucky guided you up the pathway to his home, unlocking it with his keys. As soon as the door opened, he hollered, “Guys, I’m back!”

“Uncle Bucky!” two young boys ran towards him, wielding lightsaber toys. The smaller one with dark brown hair and blue eyes steps forward and points at the taller boy, “Andy refuses to die!”

Their uncle snorts, “Say what now?”

The other boy, you assumed to be Andy, rolled his eyes, “He knicked me with his saber and he thinks I should die because of it, but I want because it wasn’t a full on stab!”

You give Bucky an amused look and he shrugs, “Kids, am I right? Anyway, enough of the killing talk. Boys, this Y/N-”

“Your girlfriend?!” 

He chuckles, “Yeah, buddy. Now be polite and introduce yourselves.”

The older boy steps forward and offers his hand, “Hello, Y/N. I’m Andrew Proctor. I’m 8 and I wanna work for NASA when I grow up.”

The younger boy steps forward, “And I’m Matthew! You can call me Matty. I’m 6 and I wanna work with dinosaurs when I grow up.”

“Dinosaurs are dead, Matty,” Andrew says with an eyeroll. 

“It’s nice to meet you both. You two seem like very smart and fun young boys.”

“We are!” Matty says excitedly. 

Bucky wraps his arm around your waist and tugs you close, “Alright, fellas, go on. Gotta find your parents and grandparents.”

“They’re all in the kitchen. Nana was scolding the cook for not making mashed potatoes correctly,” Andrew and Matty snicker. 

Bucky groans and tugs you along, “Oh fun.” 

As you followed Bucky towards the kitchen, your eyes wandered to the architecture, art, and pictures hanging all over the place. With a squeeze of your hips, you look to Bucky whom was giving you that soft look in his eyes, “I’ll give you a tour of the place later. But right now, I need to make sure my ma doesn’t kill my cook.”

When you neared what you believed to be the kitchen, you can already hear muffled yelling. Bucky pushed the door open and there at the other end is an older woman looking to be in her 60s shouting at one of the cooks. But as soon as she spots Bucky, she stops.

“Oh, Jamie! You’re back!” her eyes then jump from him to you, “And you must be his girlfriend!”

She rushes over to you and before you introduce yourself, Bucky speaks up, “Now hold up, ma. I told you not to argue with the cooks.”

His mother scoffs, “For being professional cooks, they’re being pretty lousy at it.”

“Ma-”

“Winnie,” an older man, you assumed to be Bucky’s father, stood up and approached his wife, “we told you to leave them alone. Bucky brought these people in so you don’t have to stress about cooking. Now, as I requested before, why don’t you drink some wine and cool down,” he handed a full glass of wine to his wife and then offered a hand to you, “George Barnes and this,” he rest an arm around his wife’s shoulder, “is my darling wife, Winnifred Barnes.”

After you shook George’s hand, Winnie shook yours, “It’s wonderful to meet you, Y/N. I apologize for this and please, call me Winnie.”

You softly smiled at the older woman, “It’s not a problem, Winnie. You have a certain way of doing things and I respect that.”

George and Winnie moved to the side so a younger couple could step forward. The woman, you knew, was Becca, and she threw her arms around you, giving you a nice, tight hug, “It’s so nice to finally meet you, Y/N! Bucky would literally not shut up about you! He’s always like ‘Sweet cheeks this and sweet cheeks that’.” 

You burst into laughter at the impression while Bucky glared at her, “Bec-”

“Oh calm down. Don’t get your Gucci undies in a twist!”

The man beside her smiled shyly at you and waved, “H-Hi, Y/N. I’m Charles Proctor, Becca’s wife.”

You waved back at him with a polite smile, “Nice to meet you, Charles.” you can already see how different him and Becca are. 

Bucky clapped his hands together, “So, I think we should all head into the living room and let the cooks finish up here.” he went to grab for your hand, but Becca already pulled you with her towards the kitchen door and out to the hallway.

“Snooze, you lose!” Becca cried out and your laughter echoed off the walls. You already liked Becca. 

___________

“RAAAAH!” Andy and Matty yelled as they stabbed Bucky with their lightsabers in front of the fireplace. 

Bucky stumbled back, putting a hand on his chest, “Oh no! I’ve been slayed!” he falls to his knees, looking towards you, who’s sitting on a chair across from where he’s at, “Avenge me, sweet cheeks!” and then he falls to his “death” on the carpet. 

“HAAAH! VICTORY!” Andy yells and him and Matty dance around Bucky’s “dead” body while you and their family laugh. 

Matty pointed his saber towards you, “Now you gotta fight us, Y/N, to ‘venge Uncle Bucky’s death!”

You shook your head, “No way! I can’t beat you guys! You’re undefeatable!”

Bucky sat up with a playful pout, “You’re not even gonna fight for me, sweet cheeks?! How rude!” 

You rolled your eyes and waved him off, “Go back to playing dead.” While Bucky’s jaw dropped in offense, Becca threw her head back and laughed, “I really like this girl, Buck! You got a good one!”

You could feel your cheeks heating up and Bucky smiled, “I guess I did, despite her not wanting to avenge my death.” He stood up with a groan and pat his round belly, “I’m gonna check to see if the food’s almost done.”

You stood up along with him, “I’ll go with,” and followed him back to the kitchen. When you two were out of earshot, you asked, “How am I doing?”

Bucky twirled you around and kissed your lips, “Amazing. They really like you, Y/N.”

You let out a breath of relief, “That’s good to know. I’m really trying hard to be weird or disappointing or-”

“Hey,” he cupped your face in his larger hands, “I told you, just be yourself and they’ll love you.”

You stared into Bucky’s blue eyes and you couldn’t help the question that fell from your lips, “Do you love me, Bucky?”

His breathing hitched and, for a moment, he remained silent, but then he said, “I think I’m starting to,” and you felt your heart soar.


	12. Chapter 12

“So Y/N, Jamie says you own a diner?” Winnie asks as she takes a sip of wine. 

You nod with excitement, eyes lighting up like the candles that decorated the table, “Yes! That place is my pride and-”

“Sorry, I’m late!” Steve came rushing in, beads of sweat on his forehead, “Had to finish up some…business.”

“Yeah, kissing Miss Sharon!” Matty exclaimed and Steve blushed hard, while you threw your head back in laughter. 

“High five, Matty!” you lean across Bucky and held up your hand for Matty to slap his hand against yours. 

Bucky chuckled and watched as his best friend and adoptive brother kissed his mother’s cheek, sitting next to Charles. 

“Sorry again, um. Hi, Y/N, I interrupted you?” he asked sheepishly, laying the fabric napkin across his lap. 

You shrugged, “It’s no big deal, Steve. I was just telling Winnie about the diner.”

Steve brightened up, “Oh, ma, you gotta try her pies! They’re amazing! Almost as good as yours!”

Intrigued appeared on the Barnes matriarch’s face, “Almost, eh? Guess we should have a bake off, huh, Y/N?”

“I’d be honored, Winnie. But if it’s a contest, I’m sure these guys will be a bit biased since they love you so much.”

Winnie picked up her wine glass again, taking a small sip, “Not too sure about that, Y/N. Jamie here might love you more than me at this point.”

At this moment, Bucky was drinking from his water glass and choked when his mother spoke, “I-Shit-”

“Language,” Steve said sternly, glancing at his two nephews.

“Sorry, uh, heh,” Bucky cleared his throat, “Despite how much I…care for Y/N, no one can compare to the love between a mother and her child.”

George chuckled and rose his glass of whiskey, “Good answer, Buck. But, uh, Y/N, we heard that you really gave Bucky a hard time when you first met.”

“Uh, well,” you looked at Bucky with a bit of concern. How do you talk about your encounter when his family didn’t know about his organization?

“Bucky and a few of his friends were being a bit loud and obnoxious and people were starting to get annoyed, but they didn’t want to say anything since he’s a well-known businessman. But I didn’t care, so I told him and his buddies that if they continue to behave like that, they’re outta there!” You look at Bucky and his gave you a nod of approval. A nice save. 

George hummed, “Guess we Barnes men got a thing for strong feisty women, eh?” 

Bucky snorted and reached over, resting his hand on your thigh, “Seems so.”

________________

After dinner, dessert was served as well as more drinks. You had a few too many glasses of wine and got a lot louder and giggly, which amused Bucky since he’s never seen you like this. When it came time to go, you were starting to get a bit sleepy. You drunkenly kissed each of Bucky’s family on the head and wished them a good night. 

Bucky, with Steve’s help, practically carried you into his car and buckled you up. As soon as the door closed, you leaned your head against the window, asleep, mouth open, slightly snoring. 

Both Bucky and Steve chuckled at the sight of you. Bucky proceeded to sigh and lean against his car, “I think that was successful.”

The blonde nodded, “I agree. Looks like they all are smitten with her.”

“It’s hard not be smitten when it comes to her,” he looks at you through the window with such softness in his eyes, “I really love her, Steve.”

Steve lightly punched his best friend and brother, “You better, with the way you guys are going. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if you proposed in a few months.”

Bucky proceeded to shake his head, a look of worry and…insecurity in his eyes, “I don’t know if that’ll ever happen. I love her, but-but I don’t want her to get involved with the life we lead, Steve.”

Steve snorted, “Way too late for that, Bucky. I have never seen anyone make you this happy and smitten and in love before. And if Y/N didn’t want to get involved with you, she’d have rejected you and your friendship from the very beginning. What you two have? It’s special. You can’t back out now.”

_____________

It’s bright. It’s way too fucking bright. Was the first thing you thought about when you stirred from your sleep. 

You heard the door of you bedroom creak open and you slowly turn your head. Your sight a bit blurry from sleep, but after rubbing away the crust and sleep, your vision clears. 

Bucky’s there standing in your doorway in an undershirt and underwear, holding a tray of food. The look of concentration on his face dissipated when he realized you were awake. 

“Mornin’, sweet cheeks!” he exclaimed a bit too loud which made you wince, “Oh, sorry. Anyway, I got you some breakfast and painkillers. So which would you like first?”

“Painkillers. Now,” you groaned, hand reaching out for them. 

Bucky placed two pills into your palm. After you tossed them in your mouth, he handed you the glass of orange juice and you downed half of it. You then placed the glass on your bedside table and sat up properly, allowing Bucky to place the tray of breakfast on your lap. 

“Thanks for this. You didn’t have to cook for me.”

Bucky snorted, sitting at the edge of your bed, “Oh I didn’t cook this. I made Steve get this stuff for me from your diner. Figured any food from your place was safe so-”

“You thought right!” you pointed, biting into a piece of fruit, with a smile. After you swallowed, you nodded towards him, “You stayed over?”, eyeing his undershirt that hugged his round belly and his boxer briefs that clung to his thick thighs. 

He shrugged, “I didn’t know if you’d wake up in the middle of the night and hurt yourself or what. Just wanted to make sure you were safe is all, sweet cheeks.” he then rubbed the back of his neck, wincing, “Also, I’m getting you a new couch. Your current one is shit!”

You playfully shoved him, “Hey! It’s not shit! It’s…well used.”

“Aka shit. Anyway, you can’t fight me on this.” he grabbed a piece of your bacon, and munching on it. He then leaned in and pecked your lips, “I’m gonna go do the dishes now. You finish up eating, ‘kay? Also, I called Sharon. You’re not going into work today.”

“Buckyyyy!” you whined, “You can’t just call out for me like that!”

He shrugged, “Sharon understood. She said you need to take more time off anyway. So, there you have it.” with that, he sauntered out, your eyes focusing on how good his ass looks in that underwear.


	13. Chapter 13***

After breakfast, you and Bucky found yourselves cuddling on the couch watching television. You sat in between Bucky’s legs, his chin resting on your shoulder, one of your large fluffy blankets draped over the both of you. 

While you were solely focus on the movie on the screen, Bucky couldn’t help but pay attention to how your ass rubbed against his crotch every time you wiggled in your spot. He tried to focus on not letting it get to him, but you just kept moving. He felt himself getting hard when you scoot back and your hands slid up his thick thighs. 

“Sweet cheeks,” his tone was husky and deep. 

“Hm?” your tone was innocent…too innocent. 

“You bein’ bad for me, sweet girl?” he kisses your neck and hears your breath hitch, making him smirk. 

“I’m doing no such thing,” you bite your lip to prevent you from smirking. 

You yelped when Bucky nipped at your neck, “Don’t lie to me, babygirl, or I’ll lay you across my lap and spank you.” he then snickered, “Unless that’s exactly what you want.”

You kicked off the blanket, the fabric falling to the floor, as you stood up to turn around and set yourself on Bucky’s lap. Your hands rested on his shoulders as you stared into his eyes, “Is that how you treat bad girls, Big Buck? You spank them until they’re red, raw, and crying for you?”

Bucky hums in delight as you slowly gyrate your hips down on his hardened length, “And then some,” his own hands slide up your thighs and towards your ass where he grips and pushes you down, “I love when women cry for me,” his lips are now hovering yours and you feel like your skin is on fire. His touch, the proximity of him. You feel like you’re drowning, but you don’t want to come up for air. 

“B-Bucky,” you whimper out, “I want you. Please.” you whisper. 

A huge grin breaks out on Bucky’s face, “I do love the sound of you begging. Lemme hear a lil’ bit more, sweet cheeks.”

“I want you to touch me, kiss me, fuck me. Anything, Bucky. I’m yours.”

His own breath hitches and his hands immediately move from your ass to cup your face, “Yeah, sweet cheeks. You are mine. And I’m yours.” lips sealed in a heated, passionate kiss, one you’ve never felt before from him. You feel it. His true feelings he has for you and you can only hope that you kissing him back tells him the same. 

“Bedroom. Now,” you pant as you break away from the kiss. 

Both of you scramble to your feet and rush to your room where you push Bucky onto his back and you begin to push down his boxers. When you get a look at his hard cock, you feel your mouth water. 

Your hand extends out to reach for it, but Bucky stops you, “Ladies first,” and it’s his turn to push down your sleep shorts and underwear, tossing them to the other side of the room. 

He rolls over so that you’re now on your back and Bucky is hovering over you. With your help, he removes your shirt and bra, kissing down your neck to your chest, “You’re so fucking beautiful, sweet cheeks. So delectable. Bet you taste just as good as those pies you make.” he crawls down so that he’s resting on his stomach in-between your legs. He hooks them over his shoulder and his fingers graze along your cunt. 

“So pretty for me, baby. Getting so fucking wet for me,” he murmurs as his finger scoops up some of your slick and proceeds to lick it off his finger. With a hum, he says, “I was wrong. You taste even better than those pies you make. Hell, maybe we can make a cream pie of our own, eh?” he wiggles his eyes as you and you can’t help but laugh. Which prompts Bucky to laugh. 

He crawls back up and pecks your lips, “I adore you, Y/N L/N.”

You stare up at him, your eyes bearing into his, and you start to feel overwhelmed but the care and adoration you feel from him, “I adore you too, Bucky Barnes.”

With another kiss, Bucky slides back down to his previous position. His tongue gives a quick swipe up your slit and then circles around your clit. 

You throw your head back in pleasure, “Goddamn! Guess smooth talking isn’t the only thing that tongue us good at.” you look down at him and chuckled when he throws you a wink, stilling going to town on your pussy. 

He continues to just use his tongue to bring you to bliss, but it isn’t enough. You begin to wiggle more, whining for more. 

He pulls back, lips red and wet with your juices, “My sweet girl wants more, huh? Greedy lil’ thing, aren’t ya? But whatever my girl wants, she gets.” his mouth is back on your core, but now is paired with his fingers that are slowly inserting inside of you. 

“Fuck yes!” You cry out and pride swells inside Bucky, he fucking loves that he’s the reason why you’re experiencing absolute pleasure. It’s all him. 

“Bucky, fuck! Just like that. Shit! I’m close, Bucky!” you grip the sheets on your bed tight as Bucky fingers you harder and licks at you faster until your back arches and you gasp, and a wave of pleasure suddenly washes over you. 

Bucky pulls his mouth away, encouraging you, “Atta girl. That’s my girl. Ride through it, sweet cheeks. Feels fucking good, huh?”

When your body falls limp onto the bed, he pulls his fingers out of you and licks them clean. He then makes his way up to you, hovering over your limp and sweaty form, “You alright, Y/N?” 

You slowly nod, “Yeah. Fuck yeah. Goddamn, I never experienced shit like that before.”

Your honesty makes Bucky snort, “Probably ‘cause your past partners were shit in bed.”

You shrug, “Yeah, Probably.” 

Bucky leans down and kisses your nose, “You wanna keep goin’ or…?”

“Gimme like five minutes, buddy. A girl’s gotta catch her breath!”

__________________

After you caught your breath, you wanted to return the favor to Bucky but he stopped you. He wanted his first orgasm to be when he was inside you, cue you making a ‘cream pie’ comment again, which made the both of you burst into a fit of giggles. 

You two proceeded to have sex for the very first time and it was something you didn’t expect. 

You expected Big Buck to be hard and rough and dominating in bed, but he was anything but. He was soft, caring, and gentle. He always made sure you were okay and if you felt good. It meant so much to you that he wanted to ensure you were enjoying yourself. 

And when you and Bucky came together, he made sure you looked him in the eyes and you felt it. You felt him, you felt the connection you two had, and you see it. You see the adoration in his eyes for you and you nearly cry right then and there. 

When you rest your head on his shoulder after your first round together, you whisper softly, “Please be gentle with my heart, Bucky.”

His arms tightened around you and he held you close, “I got you, sweet cheeks. I got you.”

___________________

Bucky groans when he hears his phone ringing. He ignores it, snuggling you tighter and kissing your bare shoulder. Once the ringing stops, he lets out a content sigh. 

Then his phone rings again. 

“Answer it, Buck,” you mumble sleepily.

“Don’t wanna,” he mumbles back, “It’ll stop eventually.”

It doesn’t. 

By the third time, he finally rolls over and grabs his phone, answering it, “WHAT?!”

“Jesus Christ, Buck! Why didn’t you answer the first time?!” Steve yells back.

“I was sleeping, you moron! Now what is it?”

“One of the clubs’ been shot up, Buck. Sam was the only one left alive.”

Bucky sits up, “What? Ar-Are the girls-”

“None. Sam was the only one who survived.”

“Shit!”

“He said it was Rumlow, Buck.”

Bucky rubbed a hand over his face and cupped his bearded chin, “Mother fucking-okay. I’ll get dressed and meet you at the factory, okay?”

“Got it,” Steve replied and ended the call. 

Bucky tossed his phone onto the bed and clenched his fists tight. So much for spending the entire day in bed. 

He rolled back over to you, lightly shaking you, “Sweet cheeks, I gotta go.”

“Nooooo,” you whine, rolling over to face him, “Don’t go, baby.”

“I’m sorry. Something important came up and I gotta deal with it. I’ll call you or come back when I can, okay?”

Your eyes flutter open and you give him a pout, “Steve can’t handle it without you?”

He sighs and shakes his head, his fingers grazing along your cheek, “’Fraid not.” he leans down and softly kisses your lips, “I’ll see you soon, alright, sweet cheeks?”

“Okay,” you mumble somberly. You sit up and watch Bucky quickly dress. You wrap a blanket around your naked body and walk him to your door. 

With another fleeting kiss, he promises to call you and then he’s off. Bucky now gone and Big Buck now out to handle business.


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky rolls up to the meat factory that he owns. Steve and his guys are already waiting in his office. It’s completely silent that you could hear a pin drop. 

“So what the fuck happened?”

Steve stepped forward and spoke up, “I talked to Sam.”

“How’s he doin’?”

Steve sighs, running a hand over the beard that he was starting to grow out, “He’s alright. Got hit in the shoulder but he’s alright. He said it was just your typical kind of day. People were enjoying themselves, the girls were dancin’, then in walks Rumlow. No warnin’ or anything, him and his guys just start shooting.

“Sam said the best he could to protect people and knock out Rumlow’s men, but he was outnumbered. Our guys, the girls, everyone in that club but Sam were gone, Buck.”

“Fucking shit,” Bucky murmured. He made his way to the bar car in his office, pouring out some whiskey and downing it, “Did Rumlow say anything?”

“‘If anyone happens to be alive, tell Barnes he’s a dead man.’ Then him and his guys left before the cops could get there.”

Bucky gripped the glass in his hands and then threw it at the wall with a roar of anger. His men shielded themselves from any debris, “GOD DAMMIT! That son of bitch thinks he can come on my turf and-shit!”

“Boss, word on the street is that Rumlow’s got a hit on you and that the feds are starting to get involved.”

“FUCK!” he swung his fist into the wall, leaving a dent in the plaster and his fist red. 

“We need to leave. I need to leave. If Rumlow’s so desperate, he’ll follow me. I can’t be bringing more bloodshed, not in my city. I can’t-” his thoughts suddenly go to you, your bright smile and sweet laugh, “I can’t let anyone else get hurt.”

Steve sighs, arms crossing over his chest, “So what’re you gonna do?”

___________

You don’t hear or see Bucky for the rest of that day, but the next, he comes into your diner at his usual time looking somber. 

“Bucky?” you cautiously call his name as he sits in front of you. 

His arms are resting on the countertop, his fingers twiddling together, “Somethin’s brewin’, sweet cheeks. Somethin’ bad.”

You lean in closer, “What’re you talking about? Are you in trouble?”

His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows down and nods, “Yeah and I’m gonna have to go away for a while.”

“Where are we goin’-”

He shakes his head and rests a hand on yours, “Not ‘we’, baby, just me. I can’t bring you with me. It’s not safe.”

“I don’t-wha-Bucky. What’s going on?”

“I can’t keep in touch with you. I can’t risk-if somethin’ happens to you…it’d ruin me.”

“James, what are you saying?” you look at him with determination and confusion in your eyes. 

“If anyone, cops or otherwise, comes in and asks about me. Tell them the truth. We were friends, became something more, then I broke up with you.”

You straighten up, “Wait, you’re-you’re breaking up with me?”

“I-” he sighs, running a hand over his cropped hair, “I don’t wanna, but I gotta, Y/N. To be fucking honest, I never should’ve came back here after that very first meeting, but you just had me smitten and-and now shit’s about to go down and I can’t drag you down with me.” he looks at you with somber eyes, “It’s for the best, sweet cheeks.”

Your eyes begin to water and you start to become angry, “After everything you’ve put me through, you’re just gonna dump me just like that?!”

“Baby, you gotta understand. This shit is dangerous. People could get hurt. You could get hurt. I’ll never be able to live with myself knowing it’s my fault that something bad happened to ya.” He cups your face, forehead resting against yours, “Please, sweet cheeks. I just want you to be safe. I-Once the dust is settled, I’ll come back to you. And I’ll tell you everything. I promise, but for your own safety, it’s best I leave you alone and in the dark with all this.”

“Bucky, please don’t go. I lo-”

“Ssshh.” he presses a finger to your lips, “Don’t. Save it for when this shit is done and I’m back in your arms, okay?” He thumbs away your tears, cupping your face as if you were the most fragile thing in the world, “I don’t know when I’ll be back or if I’ll ever make it back. But I’ll be damn sure I’m gonna try my best to make it out alive, Y/N. I promise you.” He then presses his lips to yours, kissing you like this will be the last time he’ll ever kiss you. 

When he pulls away, his eyes are red and watery, “You have my heart, Y/N L/N. Be gentle with it.” he then turns around and swiftly walks out of the diner. 

You looked around and see that eyes were on you. You swallow your cries and Sharon saddles up to your side, “Go. We’ll handle everything. Go home, Y/N.”

You nod to Sharon and go to the back, grabbing your things and rushing home. As soon as you get inside, you launch yourself into your bed and cry into your pillow. You’re so hurt and confused and worried. Maybe getting involved with Big Buck wasn’t a good thing after all.

_______________________

Bucky’s sitting in his office at home, a cigarette hanging from his lips. There’s a knock at the door and he takes the bud from his lips, putting it out in his ash tray, “Come in.”

The door slowly opens and Becca peeks in. She catches the whiff of cigarette smoke and she grimaces, “You’re smoking again?”

“I’ve been stressed,” he deadpans. He sighs, standing up with a grunt, “Is everyone packed?”

The younger Barnes nods, “Yeah. Mom’s just finishing up. What about you? Are you packed?”

He shakes his head, “’M not going to California with you guys. It’s not safe for you guys to be with me. I’m going somewhere else, but I’ll have some of my guys with you for protection.”

“Where’r you going?”

“Not tellin’ ya. Deniability.”

“That’s fair.” she walks further into his office and asks, “What about Y/N?”

“Broke up with her.”

“Buck-”

“It’s not permanent. I just-she can’t have ties to me. If she gets questioned, she’ll tell them the truth. We became friends, we started dating, then I broke it off. Nothing else will hang over her head.”

Becca then takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, “This is some serious shit you’re getting yourself into, Buck.”

Her brother snorts, “No shit, but I gotta end it. Rumlow’s been toeing the line for years and he’s finally crossed it. I’m done with his shit.”

“Just be careful, Bucky.” with that his sister stands up and heads out, ready to tell her family that it’s time to start their month long vacation in sunny California.


	15. Chapter 15

It felt weird not having Bucky being part of your everyday life. Everytime the door to your diner opened around his usual time, your heart would skip a beat only for it to fall to the pit of your stomach. You missed him. Terribly so. 

It felt like how your life was before him, except worse. Everything seemed so dull and boring now. When you had Bucky, he brought out a fire within you. He brought excitement and challenges and ease and love. 

It’s been two weeks since you last saw him. You’re wondering how he’s fairing. 

________

Bucky looked like a mess, Steve thought. He had bags under his eyes, his usual neatly trimmed beard has grown a lot more. His eyes look red and tired. 

“Any news?” Bucky asked. 

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair, “We sent in a false tip through the vine. Said you were in Jersey, so Rumlow’s sent some of his men out there.”

“My family?”

“Currently enjoying their time at Disneyland,” he replies with an amused smile. 

Bucky chuckles, “Good,” then he swallows down, “And Y/N?”

With another sigh, Steve responds, “Not good. I mean, I hear she looks okay, but really isn’t. She’s hiding it real good, but Sharon says she’s completely heartbroken, Buck.”

“Has anyone talked to her about me?”

Steve shakes his head, “Not that I’ve seen or heard. Which is good, right? She’s not being pulled into any of this.”

“Yeah. I suppose. Well, thanks for the updates.”

“What about you, Buck? How are you doing?”

“As best as I can be. Just trying to live my life and be safe. All that shit. I still hate that Sam came with me instead of you. That little shit just won’t stop fucking with me and I’m very close to putting a bullet through his brain.”

Steve snorted, “No, you won’t. Act all Big Buck you want, but you care about the guy.”

Bucky hummed, “Maybe, but he doesn’t have to know that.”

The two brothers chuckled with each other. Feeling a sense of ease and familiarity in the moment. But as quickly as it appeared, it faded. 

“Just a few more weeks, Buck. We’ll finally get him and he’ll be gone for good. Then you can come back home and propose.”

“Now wait a minute-”

“Bye!” Steve quickly ended the video call, causing Bucky to snort. 

“Punk.” he set his phone back onto his desk and looked back on the papers spread before him. 

There were papers pertaining to some of his legal businesses and some for his not so legal businesses. But the papers he was currently paying attention to were the letters he’d been writing to you since he broke up with you and went into hiding. 

Dear Sweet Cheeks, 

Going into hiding fucking sucks. I can’t go out without security detail, I have limited contact with people, and worst of all, I can’t see you. 

I fucking miss you so much. I’ve probably said this twenty times now with all the letters I’ve written before, but it’s true. 

I’ve never met anyone that’s made me feel so alive and loved. 

I know this must suck, not knowing if I’m alive or dead, but I promise you, sweet cheeks, I’ll make it back to you. You’ve brought so much light to my dark and dangerous life, I don’t know how I could go on without you. 

Just a few more weeks and I’ll be back in your arms. 

Forever yours, 

Bucky. 

________________

Rumlow fucking hates how he’s been going on some dumb ass scavenger hunt. He knows Big Buck is hiding somewhere and he’s doing his fucking best sending out his men and spies to try to get word of where Big Buck really is. 

“Sir, we may have a lead.”

“This better be fucking good, Rollins,” the mobster sneered. 

“People around has seen Barnes with a girl. She owns a diner. Want us to make a visit?”

“Were they serious?”

Rollins nodded, “Seems so. Heard they’ve been together for months.”

Rumlow hummed, stroking his stubbled chin, “Send in our guys from the NYPD. They owe me a favor.”

“On it,” Rollins mumbled and saw himself out of the office. 

Rumlow grabbed his letter opener from his desk and flung it towards the hung up picture of Barnes hung on the wall, “You’re dead, Barnes.”

_____________

You’re serving up a table’s orders when Sharon rushes up to your side, “There’s some PD guys asking for you,” she whispers in your ear. 

Your heart stops for a moment. They were here to ask you about Bucky. You nodded, finishing with handing out the orders and walked away with Sharon at your side, “Look after my tables for me?”

“Of course.” she takes your pad and pen and then scurries off to check on tables. 

You take a deep breath and slowly walk over to the two officers waiting for you by the counter, “Hello, officers. How can I help you?”

One asked, “Y/N L/N?”

You nod, “Yes?”

The officer stepped forward, “Will you come with us to the station?”

Your brows furrowed, “Am I in trouble?”

He shook his head, “No, ma’am. We just need to question you about some information pertaining to James Barnes.”

You sighed, “I don’t really have any information.”

“You two were dating, yes?”

“Yeah, but only for a few months. We broke up two weeks ago. Haven’t seen or heard from him since.”

The officers look at each other and then to you, “Regardless, we still have some other things we’d like to talk to you about. We can even give you a ride to the station if it’s more convenient for you.”

“Alright. Lemme just grab my things.” You turn around and head to the back where you grab your purse, jacket, and phone. You feel like there’s something wrong. You don’t know why, but the officers are giving off a strange vibe to you.

Before you head back out, you message Steve with one word: SOS.


	16. Chapter 16

You’re sitting in the back of the cop car, leg bouncing while you wait for Steve to respond. 

You: SOS

You let out a breath of relief when Steve texts back:

Steve: what’s going on?

You: with the cops, not getting a good vibe. supposedly going to the station, but i don’t think we are.

Steve: what’s your location?

You immediately send him your location and you’re hoping to whatever almighty above that you’re not dying today.

__________________

Bucky’s phone is buzzing on his desk and he’s looking over some papers when he mindlessly answers it, “Hello?”

“We have a situation,” he hears Steve say in a very serious tone. 

Bucky immediately sits up straight on high alert, “Rumlow?”

“Maybe? Y/N texted me and told me she was being brought in by some officers, but she has a bad feeling. What do you want me to do?”

Bucky clenches his jaw and runs a hand over his beard, “Do you know where she is?”

“She sent me her location.”

“Good. Find her. Get her and bring her to one of the houses upstate. I’m gonna pack some stuff and head back,” he immediately grabs the papers he was looking over and stuffing them into files. He then took the files and tossed them into his desk drawer. 

“Buck, is this really a good idea?”

He pauses, thinking over his options, “At this point, I think I’m done playing nice with Rumlow, Steve. He’s messed with me, my business, my family, everyone I’ve ever cared about for too long. It’s time to show him who the real boss is.”

_______________

You’re not really surprised when you’re getting further and further away from the busy streets and population. Your palms are starting to get really sweaty and your heart is pounding in your ears. 

“We’re…not going to the station are we?” you manage to ask, but met with silence. 

Like a typical mob movie, you approach what looks like an abandoned building. When the car stops and the door flies open, you fight as much as you can to get away from these men, the uncertainty of your fate weighing down on you.

“What the fuck is going on?! Who are you guys?!”

“It’s in your best interest you stop fighting, sweetheart.” you look up to see a man in what looks like a knock off Dior suit. He’s tall, his hair slicked back and looks like bad news. 

“Who the fuck are you?” you spit out and the man smirks.

“Barnes never mentioned me, huh?” the man walks closer to you, one hand in his pocket, the other twirling a switchblade, “I’m Brock Rumlow, sweetheart, and I just wanna talk.”

“I don’t know where Bucky is! He broke up with me and I haven’t had contact with him since! So whatever macho bullshit is going on between the two of you has nothing to do with me!”

Rumlow chuckles with a shake of his head, “Oh, honey, as soon as you got involved with Barnes, it had everything to do with you. And since him and his family decided to run for the hills, you’re my next best bargaining chip.”

Using the handcuffs the officers carry, they handcuff your wrists behind your back and push you to follow Rumlow into the warehouse. 

The place was just as you expected. Dimly lit, a gross musty smell lingering in the air, and, of course, a single chair waiting in the middle.

“Jeez, dude, how many mob movies and shows have you watched? Really trying to be all big and tough and soprano-esque aren’t ya?” that comment earned you a slap to the face and you chuckle, looking up at the supposed cop that was to protect and serve citizens like you.

“My grandma hits better than you, my dude.”

SMACK!

“Damn, I can see why Barnes like you, sweetheart,” Rumlow states as he sharpens his switchblade, “You’ve got a fire to you, huh?”

“I’m also amazing with my hands. I can show you if you uncuff me,” you say with a sweet smile despite your cheek starting to swell from the blows you’ve taken. The cops snort and start to tie you to the chair with some rope. 

“So, sweetheart,” Brock runs his blade along your cheek and you wince when you feel the ridges slightly scrape along your skin, “let’s have a little fun, shall we?”

You have a mischievous look in your eyes when you smile and say, “Yes, let’s.” with that, you kick one of the cops that was tying your legs to the chair. The action causing Rumlow to stumble back and fall on his ass.

You took the opportunity to stomp onto his hand that reached for his blade, breaking the bones. He cried out in pain and the two dirty cops raced to you. Your hands were still cuffed behind your back, but that didn’t stop you from fighting. 

After Bucky had left you, you decided to take up self-defense classes, afraid something like this would happen. Looks like you were right. 

You give a roundhouse kick to one cop, knocking him out in an instant. The other cop grabbed for his gun, pulling it out, but only to have it kicked out of his hand. You then kick him in the gut making him fall back. That’s when you gave a blow to his face, hearing a crack. He didn’t move after this. 

You looked at Rumlow who clutched his hand in pain, anger in your eyes, “You messed with the wrong girl.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, sweet cheeks.” your ears perk at the familiar voice, your heart pounding. 

You turn to see Bucky, Steve, and the rest of the gang filing into the warehouse armed and dangerous. 

Rumlow chuckled, standing up, “You’re not gonna kill us, Barnes. It’s not fair, you guys against us three? That’s bad form.”

Bucky scoffed, “Bad form? You wanna talk bad form, Rumlow? Bad form is coming onto my territory and shooting my businesses up. Bad form is threatening to kill my family. Bad form is kidnapping the woman I love in order to get to me. I’m done with your shit, Rumlow. There’s only one king of Brooklyn and that’s me.”

With a single shot ringing through the warehouse, Brock Rumlow fell dead with a bullet right between his eyes.

Handing his gun off to Steve, Bucky rushed over to you, cupping your face and examining the damage that’s been done, “Oh, sweet cheeks,” he said somberly.

You shook his head, “It’s not that bad. I mean, check out the other guys,” you nodded to the unconcious dirty cops on the ground. 

“Yeah, about that, what the fuck?? Since when did you learn how to do that shit?”

You shrugged, “I had to be prepared. I’m not some damsel in distress, Barnes.”

Bucky snorted and kissed your head, “No you’re not, sweetheart.”

Steve approached you, jingling the keys to the handcuffs. He unlocked them and you rubbed your wrists, “Don’t know why you called me, Y/N. Looks like you handled yourself just fine.”

“You can never be too sure, Steve.”

He gave you a hug and kiss on the cheek, “Glad to see you’re okay.” then he looks at Bucky, “Now what?”

Bucky scratches at his beard and looks at the three bodies around him, “Get rid of the bodies and any evidence we were here. I’m gonna take Y/N to the hospital-”

“No,” you say with a shake of your head.

He gives you a stern, “Baby, you-”

“I’m fine, Bucky. They’ll heal,” you wrap your arms around his thick bicep, “I just wanna go home with you.”

He sees the desperation in your eyes and he agrees. He sees that you missed him and he missed you too. So how could he deny the chance to be with you again?

“Alright, sweet cheeks. I’ll take you home.” he removes his arm from your embrace, instead protectively wrapping it around your shoulders, “You’re gonna be okay now, baby.” he presses a soft kiss to your head and you both walk back to his car.


	17. Chapter 17

Despite you being curled into his side on the way back to your place, Bucky could tell you’re distant. Rightfully so. He left you, abandoned you. If you wish to never see him again after he brings you home, then he’d understand. It’d hurt like hell, but he’d do anything you ask.

When the car stops in front of your home, you let out a sigh. Bucky slowly pulls himself from you to step out of the car, offering his hand to you as you follow him out. 

He pulls out your keys from his pocket and opens your door. He moves to the side so you could step in, but you don’t hear him following you or closing the door.

You turn around and see him nervously standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets. You gulped and murmured out, “Are you going to leave me again?” Your voice is so small and fragile, a stark contrast to the boisterous, firey woman that he knows. 

“Do you want me to?” he asks with a hesitant look in his eyes, “I’d understand if you did. I dragged you into my mess and then ran away like a coward.”

You shook your head, “I don’t want you to leave. I-I was mad before, but I also understood. I just-” you ran a hand down your tired face, “I missed you so much and I’d ask Steve to tell me how you were doing but he didn’t say anything other than you’re alive and I guess I should’ve been happy with that, but I feel ashamed for also thinking that I wished you were falling apart like I was.”

“I was falling apart,” Bucky stated as he stepped into your home, closing the door behind him, “I missed you too and I’d have Steve call me every day to give me updates on you. I wrote you letters almost every day. I couldn’t stop thinking about your laugh or your smile or your eyes. God, sweet cheeks, leaving you was one of the hardest things I’ve had to do.”

You rush over to Bucky, throwing your arms around him and he catches you. You hold each other tight, sobbing into each other and relishing in the feeling of being able to hold each other again. 

“I love you, Bucky,” you whimpered.

Hearing you say that made Bucky’s heart feel like it was ready to burst. His hold on you tightens as he kisses your head and whispers back, “I love you too, sweet cheeks. So fucking much.”

_______________

After the proclamations of love, Steve stepped into your home debriefing Bucky about everything they’ve accomplished and proceeded to order his best friend some proper rest. 

You pulled away from Bucky and gave Steve a tight hug, “Thank you, Steve.”

He hugged you back and kissed your cheek, “You’re welcome, Y/N.”

After he left, Bucky looked nervous again, looked slightly out of place, “Um…so..now what?”

You can’t help the giggle that escaped you and that made Bucky smile, “I don’t know about you Big Buck, but I’d like a shower. Join me?” you hold out your hand to him and he takes it.

“I’m going wherever you’re going, sweet cheeks. I was away from you too long. You can’t get rid of me now. I’m not going anywhere.”

You stop and turn around, pressing your lips to Bucky’s in a soft kiss, “I love you,” and then turned back to continue the journey to the bathroom. 

You began to slowly undress each other as the shower ran, Bucky’s touch was soft and delicate. You found yourself leaning into him while his fingers grazed along your skin. You kissed his chest before stepping into the shower, him right behind you. 

The water cascaded over the both of you and you could already feel the exhaustion and pain wash away. You closed your eyes, relishing in the warmth of the water and Bucky’s presence. 

You felt his hands on you again, except this time they were lathered in soap. The lavender scent filling your nose. 

He scrubbed your body, all the while being as gentle he could be. This feeling, this intimacy, it was something you haven’t felt before. Even when you two had sex, you didn’t feel this closeness, this….love.

You felt him cup your face and press his lips to yours, his voice low and soft, “I’m sorry, baby. I know I hurt you, but never again. I’m here. I promise I’ll be here for as long as you want me to. I love you, Y/N. I’m not leaving again.”

His words made the dam break. You let out a sob and leaned forward, crying into Bucky again. While you were crying of sadness and exhaustion, it was also of relief. Bucky’s back and he’s not leaving ever again.

___________________

Bucky hears a knock at your door and he glances your way. You’re still fast asleep, the previous events clearly taking a toll on you. Carefully and quietly, Bucky slid out of bed and headed to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw Steve standing there. 

He slowly opened the door, signalling for Steve to remain quiet as he allowed his friend to walk in, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just wanted to check up on you two. It’s been a few hours and-” he held up a bag of takeout from your diner, “Sharon wanted to ensure that you guys ate.”

“Thanks,” Bucky murmured, taking the food and heading to the kitchen.

Steve entered in behind him and watched as Bucky began to take the food from the containers, “So, how is she?”

“Exhausted. Tired. Sad. Relieved. We talked it out. We’re-” he paused and ran a hand over his unkempt beard, “It was a rough patch, but I think we’re gonna be okay.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded and gave a small grin, “She told me she loves me and I told her the same. It was a long time comin’, huh?”

“Oooohh yeah, pal.” the two friends chuckled, “But it’s good to see your relationship survive through all this shit. It’s not easy.”

Bucky bit his lip. He was hesitant on what he wanted to say, “There’s-I need-” he sighed, “I’m going straight now, Steve.”

He cocked a brow at his boss and friend, “Oh really?” sounding a bit unconvinced.

Bucky leaned against your kitchen counter, “Yeah. All of this,” he waved his hand around vaguely, “I can’t do this forever. I eventually wanna get married, maybe have some kids. I don’t wanna have to worry about getting killed every day or worry about the people around me. This business…we’re getting old. I think it’s time to hang all this shit up.”

“Buck, I know what you’re saying and I agree, but you worked so hard to get where you are. You’re just gonna give all of it up just like that?”

“Not necessarily. The businesses that I run and own, I wanna keep that. I don’t want anyone losing their livelihood because of me. But the gang wars, the under the table shady shit? That’s all gone. And if people wanna continue down that lifestyle, fine by me, but it won’t be under my name and organization. The Barnes Family will be going straight, we’ll be doing good business from now on.”

“Whatever you want, Buck, I’ll be there by your side. You know that. But tell me somethin’: if you never met Y/N, do you think you’d be making this decision?”

Bucky glances towards your bedroom, and a soft smile appears on his face, “No, I don’t think I would. She’s changed me, for the better I think.”

“Yeah,” Steve snorted, patting his friend on the shoulder, “I think so too.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Sweet cheeks, please,” Bucky begged as you turned your back to him, “Y/N,” he reached for your arm and pulled you back. You turn around, allowing him to see your red eyes and tears streaking down your cheek.

“I just got you back and you’re leaving me again,” your voice raspy and watery.

“Oh, baby,” he murmured, stepping closer to you and wiping at your cheeks, “I don’t wanna be away from you again either, but I have to do this. I’m serious about you and about us. To ensure we have a better, safer future, I want to make everything legit. I’m retiring from all of this bad shit. I’ve spent nearly half of my life in this business. I’m done. No more danger and shady business. Everything will be legit and for that to happen, I need to go handle everything. Once I do, I’m all yours for as long as you want me.”

You wrapped your arms around Bucky’s middle, pulling him close, “Fine. But you have to spend the rest of the day with me AND when you get back from all the business dealings, you take me on a date.”

Bucky smirked, hands going to your waist, “It’s a deal, sweet cheeks,” he leans in and presses his lips to yours.

The day after Bucky left to handle his businesses, you went straight to work. Sharon and the rest of your coworkers were all so worried about you, but so happy that you were safe. 

You went on like the whole kidnapping thing didn’t happen. A part of you was always apprehensive when cops came into your diner, but you always had Sharon handle them. You wouldn’t give Brock, even in the afterlife, the satisfaction of your fear. For the most part, you knew you were safe. 

It was Thursday of the second week that Bucky’s been gone. Your back is turned, facing the counter, as you refill some salt and pepper shakers. 

You hear the bell above the door ring and you don’t turn around immediately, but simply say, “Be with you in a moment.”

“Take your time, sweet cheeks.” You tense up and slowly turn around to see Bucky.

He’s standing before you, some cuts and bruises on his face, but his blue eyes are bright and he has a big smile on his face, “So, sweet cheeks, how ‘bout that date?” he lifts up a bouquet of your favorite flowers. 

“Bucky,” you breathed out his name and moved around the counter. You gently cupped his face, “What happened?”

“Some guys weren’t too keen on going on the straight and narrow path. But it’s fine.”

“Did you-”

“No. All self-defense. When they were down, we got outta there.”

Your thumbs gently stroked his slightly round and stubbled cheeks, “My poor baby.” you pressed soft kisses to every cut and bruise, causing him to break out in a smile. 

“Get a room!” Sharon called out as she walked out of the kitchen with a few hours. 

You snickered and turned to her, “Can I-”

“Go on. You two have gone through enough. You need some well deserved vacation time!” she proceeds to push you two towards the door and you both break into laughter. 

When you’re outside of your diner, you continue to stare at each other. Bucky pecks your nose and you scrunch your face up, which makes him chuckle. 

“Go get your things, sweet cheeks, then I’ll take you on that date.”

“Okay,” you give him a chaste kiss and rush back in to get your things. 

Bucky turns his back to the diner and pulls out a little box from his pocket. He bought it on a whim while he attended business. He didn’t intend on asking you soon, but some day. 

Because of you, Bucky’s life was turned upside down, but for the better and it was the least he could do for the woman that made him change everything he ever knew. 

“Ready?” you ask as you step back out.

Bucky quickly pockets the box and turns back to you, “For you, sweet cheeks, always.”


	19. Drabble #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drabble that inspired the series.

Bucky Barnes is a ruthless mobster. He’s also referred to as Big Buck due to his towering strong frame as well as his round stomach.

Big Buck comes around to your diner to discuss business with an associate and you, knowing exactly who he is and what he does, kicks him out.

“I don’t want any of your dangerous mob stuff connected to my place! You can plan to kill or kidnap whoever you want at any other place but mine!”

He’s smitten already. He finds your outspokenness and firey attitude appealing. He respects your wishes and moves his meeting else where.

The next day he’s back and you’re ready to threaten him again, but he holds his hands out, “Just here to eat, sweet cheeks.”

“Fine. No funny business or I won’t hesitate to kick your ass, Big Buck.”

He grins at the sound of his name, “I got no doubt about that,” he peers at your nametag, “Y/N.”

He comes around a lot after that, always alone, except for one time he brought his best friend, Steve, who seemed nice.

He comes in looking upset and serious right before you close for the night and you’re worried

“Somethin’ brewin’ around here, sweet cheeks, so I don’t think you’ll be seein’ me for a while.”

You only nod, not wanting to show any disappointment to the mobster you came to have feelings for.

“Once it’s all over, I’m comin’ back to ya. I promise, sweet cheeks and,” he pauses to anxiously lick his lips, “-and I’ll finally ask you out on a date like I’ve been wanting to ever since you kicked me outta here.” He leans over the counter and kisses your cheek, “Stay safe for me, alright, Y/N? Don’t-Don’t go lookin’ or askin’ for me. If the cops start askin’ questions, just tell the truth. I come here to eat and we just make small chat.”

He stares into your eyes for a moment before Steve comes in telling him it’s time to go.

You go on with life for four months. Four months wondering if Bucky was alive and okay or if he was dead somewhere. You started scolding yourself for falling for the mobster. He couldn’t possibly have feelings for some frumpy diner owner. It was just some passing thing. Some-

You hear the bell above the door ring and you don’t turn around immediately, but simply say, “Be with you in a moment.”

“Take your time, sweet cheeks.” You tense up and slowly turn around to see the mobster himself, Big Buck, or just Bucky as you’ve gotten to know him as, standing before you.

He’s standing before you, some cuts and bruises on his face, but his blue eyes are bright and he has a big smile on his face, “So, sweet cheeks, how ‘bout that date?”


	20. Drabble #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could there be a chubby mobster bucky and you guys are out one day when a bunch of cat callers are harassing you?

It was no surprise to see Big Buck walking into your diner anymore. Ever since you first told him off for doing any mob business there, he was smitten with you. But you didn’t know that. Not really. But you also somewhat hoped? Hoped that the winks, smirks, and flirtatious words that he sent your way meant something to him. 

“Hey, sweet cheeks!” his nickname that he held for you. It used to annoy you, but you came to find it endearing. 

“What’ll it be tonight, Big Buck?” you take out your pen and pad waiting for his order.

“Hmmm…” he looked over the menu before him, “I think I’ll go with a philly cheesesteak with a strawberry milkshake. Extra cream,” he says with a wink. 

You playfully roll your eyes as you jot everything down, quickly putting the order in and coming back to his place at the counter, “So, how’s business?”

He chuckled, “Now, sweet cheeks, you know I can’t tell you anythin’ about that, but it’s fine. Business is business.”

A high shrill of a whistle met your ears and you winced, “Hey! Sweetheart, you gonna gimme a refill of that sweet cream pie of yours?!” hollers and whistles followed the obscene comment. 

You sighed as the group of guys that have been bothering you for the past two hours continued to catcall you, “Sorry. I gotta deal with them.”

You moved from the counter and out into the floor towards the booth where the disgusting pervy men were waiting for you. You didn’t show any amount of interest towards them, “What do you want?”

One of them scoffed, “Now, now, sweetheart, we’re givin’ you good business. I think we at least deserve a smile from you, huh?” his hand went to your waist and gave you a pinch. You pulled away and was ready to let them hear it until you heard someone clear their throat.

“I don’t think the lady appreciates you treating her this way, gentlemen,” you realized it was Bucky, as he steps up to stand beside you. You watch as all four men’s eyes grow wide as they realize who’s standing before him, “Now, Y/N here is just trying to do her job, and she’s being awfully nice enough for you to continue to stay here, despite you actin’ like dogs towards her. Hell, if this was my place, you’d be out in an instant. So, instead of treatin’ her like a piece of meat, why don’t you be grateful that she’s allowin’ you to eat in her establishment.”

“Thank you, Y/N,” they all say in unison, fear in their tones. 

Bucky nodded, “Good. Now, what you’re gonna do next is pay for your meal and get the Hell outta here and never return. You got that?” they nod, “Good boys.”

He turns swiftly and walks back to his place at the counter, you following right behind him, “You really didn’t have to do that, Big Buck, I-”

He shook his head, “Don’t worry ‘bout it, sweet cheeks. I may be a mob boss, but I know how and when to respect people. And you deserve respect.”

You give him a grateful smile and mumbled a “Thanks,” once more.

“You’re welcome, now get back to work, eh? I’m starvin’!” he says with a playful grin and grows wider as you laugh your way to the kitchen. Boy, was he soft on you.


	21. Drabble #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Chubby!mobster!bucky coming home for dinner. Helping you cook and inevitably dancing around the kitchen together, helping him relax after the day

“Sweet cheeeeeks!” Bucky’s voice sang out as he entered his home. 

“In the kitchen!” you hollered back, standing in front of the stove stirring into a pot. 

Bucky entered the kitchen, throwing his suit jacket over a chair and rolling up his sleeves, “What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” he asked, kissing you on the cheek.

“Risotto. Your mom’s recipe,” you say nonchalantly, as if you making one of his mom’s best meals wasn’t a big deal. 

He moans and wraps his arm around you, “You’re such a fucking angel, you know that? Is there anything I can help with?”

You nodded, “Yeah, can you finish up the salmon? Just needs some lemon juice, thyme, and salt and pepper.”

He saluted and head to the other counter where the salmon lay on a tray. Before he got to work, Bucky pulled out his phone and played some music. It was some up beat jazz that you both liked to listen to whenever you cooked. 

You started moving to the beat as you stirred in ingredients to the risotto. You were then pulled back, by Bucky. He took your hand and spun you around. Your giggle echoing off the walls of the kitchen. You spun out of Bucky’s arm and then back in. When you came chest to chest, he pecked your lips.

“I love you, sweet cheeks.”

“Right back at ya, Big Buck,” you winked and pat his belly, going back to your cooking.


	22. Drabble #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Maybe telling Chubby! Mobster! Bucky you are pregnant?

Ever since you told Bucky that you were pregnant, he’s been a lot more doting and overprotective than usual. It became worse when you started showing. He’d practically pull out a knife or gun on anyone who came close to you. You had to intervene when he was seconds from stabbing Steve for bumping into you. 

“Bucky, seriously, you need to calm down.”

“Calm down?! Steve nearly knocked you off your feet!”

You rolled your eyes at your dramatic husband, “All he did was accidentally bump into me. That’s it. There’s no need to nearly kill your best friend. I’m fine.”

Bucky sighed, running a hand over his face, down his chest and over his round stomach, “I’m sorry, sweet cheeks. I gotta admit, I’m a little on edge.”

You snort, “A little?”

He smirked and shrugged, “Okay, a lot on edge. Can you blame me?! We’re having a kid! A tiny helpless little human!” he steps forward and presses a hand onto your ever growing bump, “I just don’t want anything to happen to our little bug.”

“And nothing will ‘cause they got the meanest mob boss in Brooklyn as their daddy.”

Bucky leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to your lips, “I love you, sweet cheeks.”

“I love you too, Big Guy.”


	23. Drabble #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: are you still doing drabbles? because i need chubby!mobster!bucky taking care of reader and their son

Labor sucks. For hours and hours, you felt like your insides and coochie were being ripped apart as you pushed and pushed to welcome your son into the world. 8 hours later, you and Bucky meet Grant Joseph Barnes. 

As you slept in bed, completely exhausted from bringing your child into the world, Bucky looks after Grant. It’s quite a sight to behold, a feared mob boss cradling a newborn baby, softly speaking to him sweet promises. That was the sight you woke up to after your two hour nap. 

“Buck?”

“I’m here, sweetcheeks,” he says softly.

“Water?” he nods and grabs the cup, carefully handing it to you while trying not to wake your son, “Thanks,” you mumble and then gulp the entire cup down. 

“How’re you feelin’?”

You sigh, “Better now. My cooch ain’t feelin’ too hot, but the doctor says that’s normal.”

“Do you need anything else? You hungry? More pillows? Is it cold? I can-”

“Bucky, I’m fine!” you laugh out. You love how doting and caring your husband is, “But can you join me on the bed?” you scoot over, patting the open space beside you. You carefully accept your sleeping son as Bucky crawls onto the bed. He peers down at the swaddled baby in your arms. This human, this little human, was part him and part you. 

“I can’t believe he’s ours. He’s so perfect,” he murmurs as his arm wraps around you. Your perfect little family.


	24. Drabble #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Our chubby mobster is the best dad ever to your little one. He spoils his angel and you, for helping raise this perfect child

“Papa! Toy!” two year old Grant Joseph Barnes cried out as walked by the window of a store. 

Bucky looked down at his son and crouched to his level, “Whatcha see, buddy?”

“Horsey!” Grant squealed, making his papa chuckle.

“You want the horsey? Okay, we’re gonna get the horsey.”

You were at the diner today. You cut your hours shorter ever since you had Grant. The diner was your first baby, so you still wanted to give it some attention. 

The bell above the door rang and your ears perked when you heard, “Mama!” you look towards the door to see Grant running towards you. 

You quickly set the pot of coffee down and bent down to catch your son, “How’s my baby boy doing?!” 

“I gotsa horsey!” Grant says proudly and you narrow your eyes at your approaching husband. 

“You got Grant a horse?” you say in a tone, ready to scold him.

“Not a real one, mama. Not yet anyway,” he says with a smirk, “Just one of those suspension horses.”

You roll your eyes at Bucky, “You’re spoiling him way too much, Buck.”

He shrugged, “How can you say no to this face?” he cups Grant’s cheeks and kisses his nose, making his son giggle, “And we got mama something too, didn’t we buddy?”

Bucky pulled out a diamond bracelet from his pocket and you snorted, “Is this to soften the blow of you buying our son yet another toy?”

He shrugged, “Maybe,” he said with a smirk as he took your wrist and fastened the bracelet on, “Looks good on her, right, Grant?”

“Right!”

You couldn’t help but chuckle. Your husband and son were one in the same, but you didn’t mind it one bit.


End file.
